Traveler
by burnt-toast11
Summary: The ancient city of Acmetrop is in danger again,but not from her enemies,but her allies.Now,six of its brave residents must face the harshest that the medieval world has to offer to save it That's right,medieval. T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

Ok,I realise I am already writing another story,but I've been thinking of this one for a while and I wanted to see how it if you wish,doesnt hurt it may...you know what I mean...If people like it,then I guess the story continues.

The ground was wet and the air was cold. The rain swept through the pine canopy like a brush through dust. But his eyes were bright, and kept on the prize.  
"Another shipment" He said to himself, making sure to speak softly. The cart was drawn by two of the burliest horses you'd ever seen, and the guards that rode with it well armored and organized. Shields out, swords out, eyes open. But none saw him as he scurried to the other side of the wide U-turn road. He carefully selected the correct arrow, and slowly drew the bow's string as he aimed for his target. He released, it flew and hit its target direct. The convoy grinded to a halt as the alarm bell on top of the main carriage was struck and thus rung. The men dismounted and quickly brought their shields to the side as the storms fury consumed all atmospheres. Light was cast, and thunder filled the air, giving the swift figure the time to enter the carriage and snatch up what he could. Now all he had to do was wait for the next one to exfiltrate successfully.  
Waiting.  
Waiting.  
A commotion came from outside. He slowly drew the curtains a finger's width and peeked out to see the men remount and begin the journey anew.  
"Hmmmmm" Well, at least the young bunny would be in good company for the trip. An estimated three hours to eat all of the royal carrots he could eat.

Inside the massive castle, the bastion of power and awe stood a young bunny, maybe no more then twenty years or so. She was standing, with her eyes closed...focusing...on the next.  
CRACK went the wooden target as it came swinging towards her. She had forced it into nothing more then wood chips with her fist. She had switched from meditation to combat mode, ready for the next one that came straight for her head from behind a pillar. Again, she turned it into a pile of sawdust and kindling. This happened to the next three, the last being dispatched with a swift roundhouse kick. The dust wafted around, like the smoke over a battlefield. Had it not been for the familiar green stockings, then the matured coyote friar would have followed a similar fate to the wooden paddles.  
"Excellent work Lady Lexus" She fastened the bonnet on her head "There is no need to follow formalities Brother Chet, you have proven yourself above a friends trust and worth" The friar dipped his head and smiled "I apologize, my dear wench"  
"Forgiven, old knave" The coyote walked past her to examine the paddle's splintered post "Hmm, it looks as if the mechanism has been entirely bunged" The young bunny raised her head in pride "Perhaps it was by fault of my strength"  
"Or perhaps by repeated use, what time is this"  
"Seventh or eighth by my count"  
"Well that▓s the answer I seek" Suddenly steps were heard coming; the Coyote moved fast to pull the paddle's mechanism off the pillar and quickly ran it into a door far off to the left, leaving the Lady Lexus to deal with whoever it may be.  
"Daughter Lexus, what are you doing down here"  
"I am merely enjoying the wonderment brought by the dank darkness of this cellar" She sighed happily, putting on an excellent act. But it came to an end as her father examined her dress closely.  
"Be this...sawdust?" Her reply was quick "No, it be a new...blouse cleaning potion, dear mother suggested it, bless her" The father wasn▓t convinced. He examined past her, looking at the ground.  
"What are those then?" He said, pointing to a pile of woodchips. Lexus slowly turned around "Craftsman's leftovers"  
"I am truly disappointed in you...you've been down here again, putting yourself to Friar Chet's course again, haven▓t you?" As the girl thought of an answer, the crashing of metal on wood and wood on metal shattered the quiet, as Brother Chet and several large pieces of the mechanism came tumbling out of a door, far off to the left. The girl smiled as wide as she could.  
"To the throne room, await me there"  
"But father I"  
"NOW" She slowly ambled off, looking back at Chet, mouthing 'Good luck▓. The older bunny waited until she was gone to lift Chet out of his pile and onto the ground.  
"Thank you, my lord" The older bunny stared at him "You have wonderful eyes today sire, as usual"  
"Admirations may have gotten you into this castle friar, but they will not keep you in it. If you continue to go against my wishes and allow my daughter to learn these things, then I will have no other choice but to exile you...ARE WE CLEAR?" He brought his head right up to the coyote's face on the last words. Followed by a gulp, he replied "Of course my lord" Their conversation was interrupted as the messenger came blasting down the stairs, placing his face directly in between the two.  
"Oh-gracious-most-powerful-leader-that-has-ever-presided-over-this-castle-I-bring-you-a-message-from-the-Lord-of-Iotor"  
"That will be about his emissary. Thank you messenger, I will accept it in the throne room, where YOU will be in no more then half an hourglass" He cast the friar one last look as he turned and walked up the stairs. The messenger looked at him "Goodness-doeth-he-loath-you" And before the friar could deliver a witty repoirte (Or...something), the messenger was gone, leaving him to clean the mess.

The king sat in the throne room, in his chair which stood just over three meters high. The throne next him, was just as large, but was missing the important element of a person sitting upon it. All that filled it was a fresh bouquet of flowers, wild and domestic alike. Lexus stood next to her father; the two were bickering like an old couple. The friar ran in and stood next to a mighty paladin, who was just less than six foot tall.  
"Late again, friar"  
"Quiet your hole, Danger"  
"Hah, I am insulted by a knave, how tasteful" The Duck put on his best overjoyed face "I have seen better acts done by Bard Slamacus and what would the king think of you insulting his only friar?" The Duck quickly snapped to attention as a fanfare was called. Guards lined the red carpet and servants stood still. Father and daughter stopped arguing as the doors swung wide and an armor clad knight stepped in. He slowly walked to the steps before the king, and carefully kneeled and withdrew his sword. He was left-handed. He changed the swords end which faced the ground by quickly moving his hand around the end of the hilt, done like a professional. He slowly brought it to his front, and placed his right-hand on top of the hilt. He brought it down into the carpet and bowed his head. The process was complete. Words echoed from inside the bucket helmet.  
"My king, I bring word from the Lord of Iotor" The king shifted himself in his chair "What news do you bring"  
"My king, the north has been surprisingly cruel to us, and we have encountered harsh resistance. We require more supplies to be sent to our camps there" The king nodded "Also, the eastern farmlands are taken and ready for your workers to be set to work" A pause for it to be taken in "Finally, the forces of King Optimatus have been crushed. We await your command, my King"  
"Wonderful news, you will have your supplies sent. Your share of the east shall be one tenth of all land, and you shall receive yours profits as tribute from my own workers" The knight raised his head "Thank you, my king" The king turned to the court "This is a time for celebration. Serv's, prepare a feast for all the castle's inhabitants. Allow all attendance, even the guards may rest themselves at low-duty tonight" Several cheers were heard and the servants quickly began moving. The knight had already pulled up his sword, flipped it and caught it in mid-air and without hesitation, dropped it into its sheath. The paladin scoffed.  
"Feh, I could easily do that with one hand"  
"He did do it with one hand" The friar whispered back "Well I could do it with none!" The knight had turned and begun walking back towards the door, but stopped when he heard the king▓s voice.  
"Halt knight!" The room came to a silence as the knight rotated on the spot, with drilled precision.  
"What is your rush to return to your home? Please, stay and enjoy the night▓s festivities!" The knight showed interest and began walking back to the steps, before bowing again, creaky and clunky.  
"It would be my honor sire" The king looked at his daughter "Lexus, would you KINDLY show him to one of the private quarters" The knight brought his hand up "Thank you sire, but a spare bed in the guard▓s quarters would do me fine"  
"Nonsense, you are MY guest, and will be treated so, Lexus?" She rolled his eyes "This way" The knight bowed again and quickly caught up with her, despite his armor.  
"He seemed rather focused on being kindly..." The knight said, trying to making small talk "I don▓t blame him, the last guest I led to a bedroom accidentally fell into the moat" They didn▓t talk the rest of the way

She led him through several passageways, and finally into a well-lit corridor, leading off into several well-crafted doors. She opened the closest and led him inside.  
"This will be your room, I hope you remember the way" The knight was at first taken back by all of it. He slowly ran his gloved hand over the finely made furniture "AHEM" The knight suddenly turned back to see the girl holding out her hand, expecting something. He came to his senses "OH, of course" He removed his helmet and kneeled down to kiss her hand. She pulled it away before he could.  
"I would rather something more shiny then soggy" Confused, the knight stood up, slipping his helmet back on, barely giving her a chance to see his face.  
"You wish me to tip you"  
"For lack of a better phrase, yes"  
"Your father is the richest man in the land, and even farther. I will not tip you" Her apathetic demeanor changed to an angry one "I led you here, did I not? That is deserving of payment, is it not"  
"Not if you were asked to" She rolled her eyes and stomped out "Brat"

The king had moved all the way around the castle, personally informing his courtiers that a feast would be in order and of course that it would be 'Splendid if you could attend▓ Of course, no one was willing to risk being a non-conformist. But the day took a slight turn for worse when the king▓s order of 'Royale Carrots' finally arrived. He had specifically asked to inspect and taste the first one himself. When they finally arrived, with guard in tow, the king slowly ambled up to them in the castle courtyard, with his entourage of daughter, friar, paladin, several courtiers and royal guard and of course, honored guest ('Knight Sergeant Drandor' as he had blurted out.  
"Finally, they have arrived!" The king exclaimed. Lexus crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"I can▓t taste any difference between them and normal ones" The king motioned her to shut up, everyone else chuckled to themselves. A servant moved up to the carriage door and opened it wide. No one was prepared for the surprise bunny in dank looking clothes, sporting a yellow triangular amulet on his neck, which tumbled out of the back of the carriage, quickly followed by the remains of several hundred remains of the shipment of 'Royal Carrots▓. Even less were they prepared for what he said "Eve'nin ladies and gentlemen, seems that I may have taken the wrong carriage" But when his eyes finally moved to the female bunny "Lexus!" They both smiled, they▓d met before. None were able to stop him as he dashed past the king, the friar, the paladin and all of the courtiers. He ignored the kings orders to 'HALT' and guards mad grabs at him. If it hadn▓t been for the blade which suddenly tapped his neck, then he would have easily arrived less then a foot before his lady.  
"The king has ordered you to halt, and that you shall do, lest you do not fear cold oblivion" The knight had already moved behind the bunny and now held his shoulder in a vice grip.  
"RELEASE HIM" Protested Lexus, but her father now moved around the knight to examine the intruder "Who are you"  
"I would gladly go through proper introductions, if you would kindly ask your henchmen to release me" The king nodded, and in an instant, the sword and hand were withdrawn. But this still left both their mouths free.  
"Thug"  
"Knave"  
"Now, I ask again, WHO ARE YOU?" The king had his arms on his hips, and leant forward to closely examine the bunny "I, great king" He bowed "Am Acthe Bunny, sword for hire, scout of the land, and adventurer extraordinaire" The paladin scoffed, but the bunny paid him no attention "I am unsure of how I came into the carriage, or even how the carrots were devoured, but I do know that you are truly the most benevolent and great king ever known" He raised his head and showed a flawless smile. The king...was impressed. He may have been an old coot, but he knew skill and charm when he saw it.  
"You show excellent skill in your words, and I doubt it was easy to scramble aboard this vessel" He turned to his servants "Prepare the back up supply" He turned back to the well-groomed Acthe "I am having a feast tonight, perhaps you would be kind enough to join us?" Acthe glanced to Lexus and his grin widened "I would be delighted my king"

The day crawled into night, the guards changed post and the tables were laid. The attendee's filed in and sat at the two long side tables. Entrees were already in order. Fanfare was called as the official party (The king, his daughter, castle friar, castle champion and paladin, a noble or two as well as the TWO honored guests).Once they were all seated, the king stood and gave his speech to the attending. The proper meal was laid out and the feast began. Through out the whole dinner, the two bunnies kept sending each other subtle messages. Or at least, hats what the friar, paladin and knight sergeant thought. Maybe they were just puckering their lips for some other purpose...

The bard Slamacus later came in to entertain everyone with his tales of the majestic dragon flight of the north who flew south for no reason at all, and the old man who fought like a thousand from nay-Paul(Excellent rhyming, YES!).The audience was in stitches for an hour straight, that brutish figure had always been better with stories then fighting. But none the less, it was best not to challenge him. The evening waned on, and the feast slowly became a chatting session for all. But the two bunnies remained locked in their gazes, not letting the other out of their minds for a moment. Until a loud shout came from pair who had been bickering all night.  
"WE ARE HOLY KNIGHTS, NOT MONEY GRABBING THIEVES!" Shouted the paladin, standing above his opponent who quickly brought himself to that height "THE MILITARY ORDER OF IOTOR HAS DONE FAR GREATER THINGS THEN SAVED A DAMSEL WITH A BAG OF COPPERS!" The room went silent, except for the king, who was enjoying every moment of it. (Iotor? Raccoons)  
"IOTOR HAS SAVED THE CITY OF ACMETROP SEVERAL TIMES OVER, AND SPARED MILLIONS FROM SLAVERY"  
"THE PALADINS HAVE DONE JUST THAT, ONLY MORE SO!" The brought their faces closer, their squinted eyes rife with hate.  
"Excellent, I would love to see you two duel!" The king shouted in joy. They both looked back at him, dumbfounded. But they quickly returned their gaze to the other and began moving around opposite sides of the table, discarding unnecessary clothing. Both now only wore their tights and chainmail vests. They already had their weapons with them.  
"Who should choose to wager?" Yelled the king. The room was soon filled with voices, shouting their support for either the home team or the visitor.  
"Who do you think will win, my lady?" whispered the friar to Lexus "Well, Sir Danger has excellent skill with his blade, but is clumsy at times...but this visitor is from Iotor, and they are renowned warriors...I▓m afraid that it rests with them" Eventually, bets were taken and allegiances made. The duelists took their positions, a meter and a half from each other and the signal to commence was given.  
"BEGIN!" Danger did not hesitate in swinging his sword straight for the gut of his opponent. But he quickly back pedaled and spun around to swing for Danger's back. With a roll, Drandor's throw missed and the two once again circled the other. Drandor lunged this time, bringing his sword an inch away from slashing Danger's leg.  
"You fight well" said Drandor, once again circling "For a woman" A paladin may have been a warrior of the light, but they had fragile pride. He lunged out at Drandor, battle cry in full pace. Unfortunately, he overstepped, leaving his back exposed. With the swing of a sword, he was out. Cheers of admiration and cries of protest filled the room. The knight, sheathed his sword and, without the customary bow, was already moving back to his spot. Danger took this to his advantage. He stood and bowed "While you may possess the advantage of swords, I shall always have that of manners" Drandor turned back to Duck, for the first time it had struck home.  
"A paladin is just that, a naive warrior with some skill in the arts of fine dining" Danger suddenly had a revelation to himself. He ran and jumped over a table, and as Drandor pulled out his sword to defend himself, Danger grabbed at the bottom ends of the chainmail vest Drandor was wearing. He ripped upwards to show Drandor's bare back, which bore a burn marking which had the shape of a three ended spiral. The entire room gasped.  
"A VINDICATOR!"

And before you ask,yes,the 'Vindicator' thing is meant to produce suspense and open ended questions,hopefully making you want to hear mind games were never my forte',so Im telling you now.  
And if you got this far,then thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Ok, before the chapter starts, I just want to take an opinion poll from whoever may be reading and willing to comment. This story is medieval, so violence is quite a strong part of it. But, I know from experience that not everyone is happy with that kind of thing. So, if anyone has any strong wishes against it, then go ahead a comment and I will ration it down. If there's no complaint, then I will assume that everyone's alright with it.

Also, don't forget to keep a look out for characters from the Loonatics who ARNT the Loonatics...Intrigue...

------------------------

After the calamity and chaos following the capture and proper jailing of the visitor, guests finally began fading off. Lexus however, was confused as to the work and loathed status of a 'Vindicator'. She decided to ask her teacher and best friend, Chet.

"Brother Chet?" It was dark in his small room, except for some remaining candles which had already burned halfway through their wax. Naturally, he was startled to see her.

"Lady Lexus?" He turned around on his stool "What are you doing up this late?"

She closed the door and moved closer to him "About the visitor..."

"What of him?"

"What is a Vindicator?"

Chet stroked his chin and looked over at his bookcase

"Hmmmmm, look on the second shelf, 5th from the right" Lexus had previously been his book lackey when she was much younger, and he was more eccentric in his work. She pulled out one and read from its spine

"Warriors of Iotor, documented by Professor Philip Chroniker"

Chet nodded and motioned for it to be brought to him

"Now, let me see" He began flipping through pages at an alarming rate "Pike troop, mounted, archer's, short and long, heavies...Ah, here we are" The page that lay open, bore the same mark that was seen on the visitor's back. On top of the page, the words 'The order of the Vindicare' was shown in bold, above several paragraphs of writing.

"The Vindicare order of eternal justice, guardians of justice, angels of vengeance, first spawned in 982 A.D on Iotor's southern border town after the Burnau(Burn-Ore) raid from the Scurus. Founders of the order were a group of soldiers who had lost their families and homes in the battle, later trained as shock troopers by the military order. Resigned, then found and destroyed the Scurus raiders, and continued to avenge injustice. They only recruit members who have nothing to lose. That's why the military order often uses them as emissaries, assassins and leaders at the front of armies. These days, anyone who can make their way to the order's temple can join in"

"But why did we put HIM in a cell?"

Chet turned back to Lexus

"Vindicator's don't often work within the bounds of local law, instead using anything to their advantage to exact their punishment. So not many kings or lords like it"

"Oh...Thank you Chet, goodnight"

"Lexus, I meant to ask you something after the feast tonight, but with the arrest and all, I didn't have a chance to"

"What was it?" Chet moved his head closer to hers

"I noticed that you and the other new arrival seem to be fond of each other" Lexus blushed "Don't get caught in with his kind Lexus, he may be a charming bandit, but he is a bandit none the less, and he will treat your heart like any other piece of loot" She stormed out, not willing to listen to it.

Back in her tower room, Lexus sat at her desk, preparing herself for bed. She groomed her silk strand hair (As her late mother always said: "Fifty strokes in the morning, fifty in the night, one hundred on Sundays"), each brush made her hair a bit more wondrous. But she suddenly heard movement behind her...somewhere around her east window, just coming in...it was approaching silently, moving along her rugs. She continued brushing until it was nearly on top of her. She then unleashed a fearsome blow straight to where she predicted the gut would be. Whoever it was, they were sent into the other end of the room. She gasped when she heard him speak

"Well...*wheeze*you certainly do know how to take my breath away" Acthe Bunny was making a midnight visit.

"Oh, I am dearly sorry!" She ran over to him to help him up "I didnt know that it was you!"

As he stood, he threw his arms around her shoulders, forcing her to support him "Better feared then dead"

She threw him off "And so you should be" He stumbled back to the wall "What are you doing here, if you're caught then my father would have you banished from here"

"If that were to happen, I would find my way back" He put his arms around her again "Should he build his walls higher, I would scale them, should he tell his guards to kill, then I shall fight them off, and should he imprison you from me, then I shall set you free" His romantic ballad brought her head to his shoulder, and they stood there, holding each other.

"MURDER!!" Came a call from below them "MURDER BLOODY MURDER!" They instantly separated, as a knock came from the door.

"You have to go!" He ran to the window, already gripping onto his makeshift rope

"Goodnight to thee good lady" He said as he slid out. The grappling hook disappeared just as the door opened. In came Revvel, the messenger.

"LADY-LEXUS-THERES-BEEN-A-MURDER-THE-KING-SENT-ME-TO-GET-YOU-and-you-have-really-pretty-hair"

"Your flattery comes at a bad time"

"Quickly-the-king-wishes-that-you-join-him-in-the-throne-room-I'll-be-escorting-you"

She rolled her eyes "He truly worries too much"

"Daughter!" The king was already hugging his daughter before she could muster any resistance "I'm happy that you are safe"

"I can tell father" She said, finally pushing out of his muscular grip

"Who has been murdered king?" Asked Sir Danger, still in his pajama's

"I am yet to discover..." But he soon did, as Revvel quickly entered with the Bard Slamacus. Neither had a very good look about them. The bard was first to speak

...

...

Ok, well he didn't actually talk...

He pranced around like a knight for a moment, then a stood up straight like a soldier, and then feigned being stabbed to death (All of it was very good choreography).

"The visitor was stabbed to death in his cell!" The whole room gasped, except for Danger, who was obviously faking it.

"Danger, do you know anything of this?" The king asked

"No sir! I may hate him with every part of my soul, but I am no murderer...besides, I was within my room all night...even ask the servant girl!" That ruled him out

"What of the other visitor!"

"Where is he?" Chet wondered out loud.

"Where is who?" Asked Acthe as he wandered into the room. He had always been the victim of bad timing. The guards quickly detained him "Hold, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I am placing you in the dungeon until further evidence is found" The king said, pointing his ringed finger at Acthe. Lexus ran in front of him.

"No father, he did not murder the knight!"

Her father became curious "How do you know?"

"Because he was with me...when...they...called...murder" She said, her sense finally catching up with. Well, his alibi checked out. Her father's fists clenched and his arms twitched with rage. But this was not the time for it.

"Then who was it..." He said, wondering back to his throne "Of all the allied races, it had to be an Iotor knight...In MY castle" The group remained silent. The king turned back to them "They may break the alliance with us if we can't prove we didn't murder him"

Lexus stepped forward "Why not just tell them and present the evidence. Why would we murder him?"

"After we found out that he was a despised Vindicator?!" Yelled Danger, finally inputting something useful. The stone walls echoed silence. Until Acthe's fingers clicked

"I saw someone leaving the castle in hurry!"

"Did you get a look at them?" The king questioned, hope gleaming in his eyes

"Yes, they had an odd symbol on them...It looked like a pair of eyes..."

"Hmmmm, I think I may have heard of it..." Brother Chet thought

"I'm glad we have made such progress...Revvel?" Revvel quickly came to the king's side "Deliver this news to the main fortress of Iotor. They will want to bury their dead and give him ceremonial rights. Everyone, you may return to your rooms" And slowly, the room became deserted, except for the guards posted, who didn't say a word.

A day passed before Revvel arrived back with a scouting force of Iotor cavalry, who carried the message that the dead would be buried in the cemetery nearby, and that their ceremonial force would arrive the next day, as well as a Knight Captain. And so, another night of research and study for Brother Chet, who the king had assigned to finding out what the symbol was. Acthe was also to help him pick out the symbol. Lexus was kept as far away from the two as possible, helping to prepare for the large numbers that would soon be staying here. Sir Danger, gathered supplies, as he was not willing to be present at such an event, nor talk to a member of the Iotor military order. Slamacus was kept busy trying to keep peoples spirits up, but none were too happy about hosting the army of such a violent nation in their capitol.

Finally, the day came. The puddles produced by the heavy rain that day shook as the seven hundred strong ceremonial force marched into town. They were in several phalanx formation's, lined by armored chargers, bordered front and back by pike men and centered by archers. Every man was straight faced and marched through the pelting rain without flinching. The knight captain was attended to by the elite cavalry unit dispatched with him. They set up camps within the castle grounds once they had arrived, finally giving the knight captain and king time to speak.

"Good king" He bowed before him

"Knight Captain Carrius, it is a pleasure to meet you again"

"Oh, you too my lord"

"You certainly march to impress"

"We spare no expense for our honored dead"

"Ah yes, the knight sergeant...I offer my deepest sympathies for him..."

"Death finds us all, whether we are ready or not"

"You are more accepting then I expected"

"You are more believable then I expected"

Lexus was in a hurry to get out of the cold passageways that lined the courtyard. They were open, allowing one to merely jump the low stone fence between it and the open grass fields, which now housed many different long tents, propped upon wooden struts. The royal guard was easily outnumbered here on a scale of twenty to seven hundred. The hundreds of armored men were spread out so much that many were easily within speaking distance of the passageway.

A low wolf whistle came from the courtyard. Lexus looked out to see six fully armored knights with tabards and enclosed helmets, looking at her, all of them laughing. Except for the one pretending to ride something...A horse perhaps?

Lexus turned back on her course "Disgusting animals" Unfortunately, she moved before she turned and ran straight into another knight. Lexus was knocked over onto the stony floor.

"Beggin' your pardon madam, I didn't think you would move so fast" He extended a cold metal hand to help her up. She accepted, glad that he wasn't like the others. But she was still in a hurry

"It's fine, I was just focusing on other things" He turned to look at the other knights who were laughing themselves into the mud.

"Were they laughing beforehand?"

"No...They were being pigs beforehand..."

The knight raised his eyebrow and his tail twitched "That whistle was at you?" She nodded "I apologize for their behavior; they are fine warriors but are not the most chivalrous of knights yet, if it happens again, refer my name to them, Knight Sergeant Vilithus"

"I thank you, but I must be going" And so, without much ado, she was already off. And with another wolf whistle, the knight sergeant popped out of the passageway and began trudging towards the knights, who were already losing their smiles.

"What about this one?" Chet and Acthe were still going through symbols from Chet's wide collection of books. Today, they had gone through Warriors of the military order of Iotor, Tabards of the East, Crests of the West, Forces from the North, Assassins of the world and Known symbolism. Currently, they were going through the second chapter of Deadly arts and their practitioners.

"This one?" Chet pointed to a pair of triangle eyes with red and green in them.

"No, they didn't have any green, and looked more like normal eyes" The search had gotten no where. A knock came from the door.

"You may enter!" Chet shouted. Lexus came in, forgetting all about earlier events when her best friend and Acthe were around.

"Lady Lexus, what brings you here?"

"I came to see how the search was going"

"Well so far, we have gone through an entire shelf of books and still, nothing" Lexus began to wonder.

"Acthe, could you describe the eyes to me?"

"Certainly...They were shaped like normal eyes, except they both had a look of anger" Lexus wandered over to one of Chet's bookcases "They were red, but the eyelids were closed partially, and they were pitch black" Lexus snapped her fingers, and began running through the shelf until she came to Shadow dancer's and Assassins order's. She slammed the book on Chet's desk and flipped through half the book until she came to a page which had the exact image that Acthe had described.

"Lexus, how...how did you...?" Chet stuttered

"You think you're the only one that reads your books?" After a moment of awe, Chet began to read aloud.

"The Assassins of the Black Velvet glove...Shadow dancers of blind justice...Enemies of the Vindicators!" Everyone in the room gave a cheer.

"We must tell the king as soon as possible" Acthe said

"Hopefully we can get him before the burial ceremony" Chet responded. And so they were off...

Unfortunately, they didn't get him before the burial ceremony. It had already begun and the king was already standing in the courtyard, awaiting the march past. The knight captain along with his elite cavalry, who were now dismounted, stood with him.

"Knight Captain?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I haven't attended one of these for quite awhile, what am I to do?"

"Free your worries, you do not have to do anything beside stand here until the honored dead have left the yard. Then, just follow me"

"You are a good friend"

"A greater Knight Captain" Silence fell over the formations as the coffins was marched onto the courtyard. They were slow marching, ensuring that everyone was allowed to pay their final respects(Though no one HERE really needed to).The group slowly approached the point where the king and knight captain stood. Lexus, Chet and Acthe had just arrived at one of the entrances to the yard, but decided to wait for it to finish.

"How long will it take?" Asked Acthe

"Once the coffin is off the yard, we may enter" Chet replied. The coffin slowly passed the king.

"**NOW**!"

Instantly, hundreds of men withdrew sword and pike, bow and shield. Before the guard could react, they were knocked out or surrounded. The king already had the knight captain's sword to his throat.

"TREACHERY!" He yelled

"Cry as loud as you wish, no one here can help you"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE DONE COMBINED!"

"You know the rules of Iotor. He was killed here; therefore he was your responsibility"

"YOUR MAN WAS KILLED BY SOME OUTSIDE ASSASIN; HE WAS NOT KILLED BY ONE OF US!"

"We have already heard of how his status as a vindicator was revealed, what evidence can you present to suggest that he was not killed here?" The king was silent "Then you must lie"

"No one from this castle killed him"

"Then who did, king?"

"Because we have no evidence that he wasn't, does that make us guilty?"

"Someone must pay the blood price"

"Even you know how idiotic it is to assume..." SLAP came a hand from the knight captain

"YOU WILL NOT INSULT IOTOR LAW!" The sword returned to the kings throat "No man or woman, peasant or king is above the law!"

"You cannot simply kill me for a crime I didn't commit!" Even the knight captain realized he had a point

"Very well" The sword was removed from his throat "Then you will pay us the price of such a high ranking soldier"

"And what would that be?"

"Considering his rank, your evidence, and the circumstances...nine hundred thousand copper" The king's eye's widened to dinner plates

"NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND?!"

"Life is priceless, consider this kindness"

"You know that it is impossible for me to summon such funds!" The sword returned

"The blood price is costly, but it is the cheapest one for this crime" The knight captain motioned to his elite to hold the king "The whole castle is under our control until the price is paid or until a week is over"

"And after the week?"

"The blood price must be paid immediately or the most costly price will be in effect"

"Needless, I already have my personnel workers looking for the criminal" The old captain became interested

"And where are they?"

"WE'RE HERE!" Lexus screamed out

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chet whispered harshly

"They're looking for us!"

"That's why we're hiding!" That was until they heard the sound of several well knotted bow strings go taut.

They were led out into the courtyard, surrounded by pike men. They stopped in front of the captain.

"So...what have you found?"

"It was the Assassin's of the Black Velvet glove!"

The captain raised his eyebrow "Well, they certainly have been busy" He turned his head to the king "I owe you an apology" The captain motioned again and the king was released from the elite's steel grip "Now you have given us a place to begin looking"

"Leave my castle now" The king said, pointing toward the gate. The captain approached the king, his hand on his sword hilt "You obviously dont understand our law" His face came close "HE WAS MURDERED IN YOUR CASTLE,IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO BRING HIS MURDERERS TO JUSTICE"

"And how should I do that?" He backed away from the captain

"Send out a party to begin looking, we will help where we can" The captain turned began walking toward the throne room's entrance "Until you have proven your innocence, we shall occupy your castle"


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Ok, looks like violence is a go

In this chapter, you will encounter the first of many flashbacks

"And so, I'm leaving it to you" The king said, still under the watchful eye of the knight captain and several elite. He had chosen that the best option was to send his castles finest on the quest. Friar Chet, Paladin Danger and Scout Revvel would be led by Acthe Bunny, a scout and fighter who had volunteered to lead them to the Black Velvet glove's territory(Or at least, the closest source of information of it).He had also decided that his daughter Lexus would go with them to make sure that she would not be in the castle should anything terrible happen(Though Lexus had begged to go with them anyway).They would also be followed by Bard Slamacus, as his knowledge of different dialects would be incredibly useful(He may not have spoken, but he could listen with the best of them)And so, the party was organized. Acthe even adopted a nickname from the knight captain.

"You? All six of you to find the Black Velvet glove lair? You're Loonatics"

Acthe rubbed his chin and smiled "Loonatics...hmmm, I like da' sound of it"

The knight captain looked at the king "You even send your only heiress to the throne?"

"If they do not go then she will have no throne" The king retorted

"Foolish men shall have their ways" He turned back to the group "Well, Loonatics, in order to keep things fair, we shall have an escort sent with you, as you will be venturing through war torn lands" He waved over the Knight Sergeant Lexi had met earlier "This is Knight Sergeant Vilithus, one of our finest discipline and combat instructor's" He bowed as his credentials were presented. Acthe replied with a sarcastic bow, bringing some laughter from the group

"You may stay here for this night to prepare for the journey" The Knight captain turned to walk away, but turned his head back around "Ensure that you are ready...Failure must not be an option" And he walked off, leaving the group to themselves.

"So, Vilithus, ya' a good fighter?" Acthe asked, in his challenging voice. Vilithus withdrew his sword and with a quiet grunt sliced a marble statue in a perfect two before it crashed to the ground.

"A yes would have sufficed" Said the grinning Acthe

Vilithus grinned right back "Actions speak louder then words, Acthe Bunny"

Later that night,the group had mostly gone to bed. Except for Lexus, who decided to go for one last walk before she left the castle, perhaps for good. Doubts were gathering. Down the corridors, memories of her playing tag with Revvel, Slamacus and the other young courtiers, or fighting with Squire Danger over the ethic's of paladin's, or helping Chet in his young adult years with his inventing and research. But these days Revvel was busy with delivering messages and Slamacus was always busy entertaining anyone, Danger (Or Sir Danger as he now was called) had grown resolute and intelligent in his ethic's, and Chet had grown old, and lost his will for inventing(Until Lexus had asked for the obstacle course that her father dreaded so much).The dimly lit hallways had a faint glow cast on them from the burning torches, which began to slowly burn until a servant came to replace them. She kicked an a loose stone that had fallen from the wall

'This castle is falling apart' but she was born here, raised here, and fallen in love here.

**_*FREAKY FLASHBACK MOMENT*_**

Outside the massive castle, the bastion of power and awe stood a young bunny, maybe no more then twenty years or so. She was standing, with her eyes open...focusing...on the stranger...

"May I sit here?" Came a voice from her side. A charming young vixen came to stand by her side.

"Of course, please do" She sat down and easily slid a small parchment along the marble bench until it nudged Lexus' thigh. She glanced down, surprised .She looked up at the vixen, who was already standing up.

"My my, I am already needed elsewhere, excuse me my lady" She curtsied and left hastily. Lexus slowly took up the note and unfolded to see the carefully flattened and colorful flower that was within its binds.

"I see this seat has been vacated, may I fill its space in your heart?" Another voice from the side interrupted her thoughts. A young bunny, perhaps a year or two older then her stood no more then a meter away.

"You may fill the seat, but you will be no closer to my heart" She said, coldly.

"Such a cruel voice with such a kind face, how do they go together?"

"It keeps desperate and miserable suitors guessing" She said, without taking her eyes off the flower

"Would you be referring to me when you speak of them?" He replied, feigning injury

"Would you be attempting to woo me?" Lexus replied, no lighter

"Must the two be the same?"

"I doubt you are the exception" (OUCH,POISON,YOWCH,STRAIGHT TO THE HEART,OOH)

"Perhaps your heart is cold due to the second rate beauty that surrounds you" He said, waving his arm in an arc to show the thousands of wild flowers that grew in perfect square gardens, the well trimmed hedges, the soft, green grass and the blue sky filled with birds of song. This place truly was heaven.

"Second rate? This place is the most beautiful sight to behold" She said, looking at him with a curious face

"Hardly..." He said, staring back at her. For the first time in their soon to be long relationship, she smiled. Though sarcastic, it was a smile none the less.

She returned to reality as the heat from the lamp began to burn her. She examined her hand and saw that it was nothing dangerous. No sears or burns, just pain .She now realized why she must go with them. This castle was her home, and she must defend it. As well as her father and everything that had been raised from. Her lazy walk soon turned into a blind wander, leading her into the darker parts of the castle and finally...

"Well, if it isn't the princess" Said a dark voice from behind her. The raccoon stepped forward and his bulky figure covered the corridor out. Soon others spread to the only other way out. Lexus prepared herself for combat. The massive one approached her, slowly, almost savoring her smell.

"A fine perfume you wear, I would wish to wear it too" This left him open to attack

"If you wish to wear women's perfume, you have but to ask and I will provide you with a bottle of the most feminine I can find...Perhaps then you will find a mate" She said, in her cold tone. The mass of muscle laughed.

"You are a feisty one..." He looked around her, examining every detail.

'Pig' She thought, but didn't say.

"You were well raised by your father, I should hope you are well cared for too" He began closing on her. Time for action. With a quick punch to the nose, he staggered back and his fellows jumped her. Though she kicked two off, the remaining three held her arms and neck. One recovered and held her legs still. The bulk of fat and mass approached her, blood beginning to drip from his nostril.

"Your feistiness must be settled before we are to begin such things" He cracked his knuckles just before another fist slammed into his face. A sword was already drawn as three of the five remaining drew their own and quickly encircled her rescuer.

"Sorry friends, but I'm afraid that she has plans for the night" Acthe said, his quick wit sharper then his sword. The fat ass(As in donkey. You see, it was insulting to be called donkey, because donkeys are donkeys. That and its funnier to call him a fat ass) slowly climbed up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"You shall pay for your resistance..." Acthe readied his blade as the group closed on him. As he readied his parry, the group stopped dead in their tracks. Fear suddenly gripped them. They stared out to where Lexus had come from. Standing there, in the hallway, with burning torch and Chainmail and crossed-tabard and steel shoulder and boots...was Vilithus, Knight Sergeant, Discipline officer and Combat instructor. His eyes glared, his fingers clenched and even the claws that most raccoons sought so hard to control...were slowly sliding out.

His words were filled with hate and authority "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" No one said a word, until Lexus blurted it out.

"THESE MEN ATTACKED ME,I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED HAD ACTHE NOT APPEARED!" She said, trying to incriminate them. But little did she know, that from the fourth spoken word, she had theoretically signed their death warrants. Vilithus slid the torch into a vacant recess and adjusted his belt without taking his eyes off the group, slowly eyeing each one of them.

"You may both leave now" He said slowly, walking to the center of the circle. Lexus was the first to rush out of the circle, but Acthe hesitated a moment.

"Do you need any help with them?"

Vilithus' face changed to an evil grin "If you wish to see true swordsmanship, then watch from the end of the corridor. Otherwise...leave us" Acthe, intrigued by his words. Slowly walked to the opposite end of the hall, but while Lexus kept walking towards the lighter corridors, Acthe once again hesitated as Vilithus spoke again.

"If you want a challenge, then you should fight your own, if you are repressed in your desires, find some den of sin...but when you are a member of the order, then you shall follow the order" Acthe saw as the large mass closed in on him

"It is my right as a soldier of Iotor!" He wasn't sure whether he had been shouting his allegiance to Iotor or demanding his priviledge to crime, but whatever it had been, it didn't matter now. Within a split second, Vilithus had withdrawn his sword and with the same sweeping slash, cut open the ass' belly. The remaining five were now breathing fearfully.

"You will fight and die, or you will follow me to forgiveness" Two dropped to their knees, ready to accept the price (Which happened not to be death, but torture and THEN forgiveness).The remaining three was obviously filled with rebellious air, as they leaped at him, swinging, slashing stabbing. The first one to reach Vilithus lost his leg as he leaped for Vilithus, who had slid around him as he passed. The second had more ground to make up, but was faster and wilder in his swings. His hand and then chest were sliced as he fell to the ground. The final one, slower and perhaps more hesitant, was finished before he could react, having a sword rammed through his torso.

"PUNISHMENT" Vilithus twisted the blade, speaking to the man's ear "Is the only right you men have" Quickly the sword was withdrawn and the man fell to the ground, next to his comrades.

"You two" He spoke to the kneeling men "You can begin your punishment by bringing the remains to the knight captain" He turned around to face Acthe, who was now alone due to Lexus' swift exit "It would be best if you got your rest, Acthe...You will need it for the long journey tomorrow"

"Good point, goodnight Vilithus"

"Oh, and Acthe, since you will be leading the party, where do we plan to head to first?"

"First?" He thought for a moment. Normally he would just drift about, working where it came, and eating exactly in the same manner. But now, he must choose...

Where first?

"To the witch first"


	4. Chapter 4

Due to some FanFiction paragraph problem,I have been forced to replace big paragraphs with ----

So remember

---- = Big paragraph/Scene change or something like that

----

_The village was in ruins...terrible fires ravaged everything in sight...the only movement was from the flickering flames. But no, wait...one person still moved...a young girl, a duckling it would appear...She barely moved, but from the look of the wounds, she would have chance to survive...No, why is she moving away, WAIT…NO!_

He awoke from his nightmare with a start, screaming into the night. The stones may have covered others from his torment, but his sweat and bloodshot eyes seemed to tell the story of a deeply troubled young man. One who never stopped moving because he hoped that it would prevent the past from catching up with him. Sometimes he didn't make sense to himself. He stood out of his bed, his night gown damp and his hair was matted. He wanted to cry, but knew that he couldn't. Not with such responsibility weighed upon him. He had to keep going on...even if his nightmares killed him...

"Are you alright?" Said a warm voice. Chet had apparently heard screaming from his midnight trip to the lavatory. He nodded

"You don't look it...nightmares?" Another nod "Just remember, that silence is never the answer to such terror...no one blames you, I'm sure of it" His head dipped low. Chet was probably right, but he still felt the guilt weighing him. Locking his mouth close for the first time in a while.

"Goodnight Revvel" Another nod, and the door was closed, leaving Revvel to his torment.

----

The sun rose and a low horn was heard blowing through out the castle. The sign for everyone to awake(Or at least, everyone who was from Iotor. But that certainly didn't stop). The men marched out, and saluted the banner that they brought. The Cross of Iotor(Which was two claw's crossed at their centers) was raised and the occupiers returned to their duty, resolute in their hopes not to turn out like the rowdy gang of soldiers that had turned up in pieces, carried by two of their colleagues, who had been reduced to crying wrecks. Discipline officers were strict, but fiercely justified.

----

It was time to say goodbye. Though it was only truly emotional for the king, who nearly found himself weeping knowing that his daughter was now going out into the real world. She had never left Acmetrop before, and now without any warning, she was being thrust out into the wide world with a Bard who had lived his life in Acmetrop, a messenger who had a five second attention, a friar who had that same problem, only on a grander scale, a knight of the order that has just forced his castle from him, a bull-headed paladin who hated the knight, and a charming hero figure who he wouldn't trust as far as he could throw an anvil. If the farewell lasted any longer, he WOULD have cried. But they were off, and soon exiting Acmetrop's walls.

"I'm exhausted, we must rest!" Said Duck, on horseback, only a few feet from the stone walls. None paid him any attention.

"Where are we headed?" Asked Chet

"We head for the witch of Acmetrop" Acthe replied Chet rolled his eyes

"Not her again..."

Acthe glanced back at Chet "You know her?"

"We've met..."

Lexus quickly moved between the two on the horse that the king had given to her for her 19th birthday.

"This is no time for prattle, we must move on, lead the way Acthe"

"Of course milady"

----

After hours of travel, they finally left the agricultural side of Acmetrop and began heading into its forested borders. They all began to feel doubts as they entered the seemingly never-ending line of trees. Night had fallen, for nocturnal life buzzed, making incessant squeaks and screaming sounds. It did not play well for ANY of the senses. The knight brought his horse up to Acthe

"How much farther is it?" He said

"Why? Did a knight of the LEGENDARY Iotor order, suddenly feel a very cold chill crawl up his spine?"

"Fear is like any other sense, and besides, what did you feel the first time you came through?" He retorted

"Point taken...There, I see it now" The group looked ahead, and sure enough there was a small wooden shack with candle light shining through the only window.

"The witch is awake"

----

"Someone must stay out here with the horses" Said the knight...No one volunteered "Fine, I will count to three and if no one chooses to guard them, then I will choose myself" He closed his eyes "1...2...3" He opened them and realized that he was now all alone, except for the creaking door. He slapped himself in the forehead for that one.

----

Inside the shack, the group entered quickly, having just avoided the graveyard shift. Inside there were many Spartan furnishings: A bed made from raw chopped wood, a table with more nails in it then wood, a fire place with rust all over, and a stone pot hoisted by twigs. The door creaking suddenly came to a stop as the door closed.

"What do you want?" Said the witch, appearing to their side next to a derelict bookcase with a few dusty encyclopedia sized books that made the shelf look small. Her cloak covered her face, but there were so many sewed patches and loose threads that it was hard to focus on her face.

"Mallus? How do you not remember me?" Acthe asked, not losing his cool confidence. The witch pulled back her cloak to reveal pale smooth skin, that was stretched by her massive head. Her blue hair encircled her large cranium.

"I only wish I did not" She walked past them and sat at her table, being as blatantly rude as she could "What do you and your merry band want?"

Acthe leant onto the table "Information"

The witch scoffed "Information? INFORMATION?" The witch stood, leaning in towards the him "RABBIT,I UNDERSTAND MORE THEN YOU COULD POSSIBLY KNOW"

Acthe leant in just as close "Then please do impart some of it for us..." She leant back, as Acthe began "We wish to know where the Black Velvet glove makes base"

Her response was instant "East of Acmetrop's border town Leesarus...under a cliff ridge, the password is 'Only she prevails'" She leant back on her chair "And I can see you hiding their Chet"

Chet slid out from behind Slamacus "Hello Mallus" He said with monotone and obvious dislike

"And I thought I would warrant your instant respect, especially after our time spent together..." She looked at him, amorously

"I am a friar now, and above your kind like most scum is"

"Oh, why dear Chet, please tell me that you lie?" She said, grinning devilishly. Awkward didn't even begin to cover it.

Chet turned to his companions "We have what we came for, may we leave?" Nods hastily came and the group sauntered out.

"That was an encounter I'd rather leave behind me" Chet said, glad to be out of there.

"And so we will, once we leave" Danger said, hastily walking to the horses.

"Wait a moment...where's Vilithus?" Lexus asked, leaving the group stumped. Her question was answered by a loud crash inside. They hurried back in to investigate.

----

"VILITHUS!" Chet yelled as they saw him kneeling over Mallus, attempting to drive a sword into her chest. They ran over and pulled him off her.

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAMES ARE YOU DOING?" Acthe yelled

"He came in here...and attacked me!" Mallus gasped out, stumbling backwards, gasping for air

Vilithus was fiercely resisting his restrainers "RELEASE ME DOGS,AND LET ME FINISH HER!"

"She is an innocent soul, she may be a heartless fiend but she is innocent" Chet said, touching Mallus' heart...heartless chest thing

"SHE IS NOT, SHE IS A FOUL SORCERER OF DESTRUCTION!THIS IS A GUISE TO FOOL YOU ALL!RELEASE ME!" They quickly filtered back out, not wanting to make a bad situation any worse.

----

"What has gotten into you?" Acthe asked, Vilithus still being restrained by Revvel, Danger and Slamacus

"YOU OR I MUST KILL HER, SHE IS AN EVIL SPAWN, A SOWER OF THE SEEDS OF DESTRUCTION!" Acthe slapped him

"Regain your sense man" He suddenly calmed, his eyes filled with feeling again.

"I...I don't know what came over me" The three slowly released him "I just felt this urge to..." He suddenly bolted back to the door, and flung it open as he tried to get back in. The three tried to restrain him, but the sudden explosion forced them back. Vilithus was sent flying into the nearby tree. A fireball suddenly flew out at Acthe, but he was quick to react and jumped out of the way. A horse's whiney came from behind the house and they could see Mallus escaping, her patched cloak fluttering in the gust.

Vilithus stood, his eyes blazing with fury

"FOOLS! ASS' ALL OF YOU!" He withdrew his sword and swung it hard enough into an oak tree that the leaves shook and small twigs fell from it.

----

The day had left them tired, though they were now only on the border of Acmetrop. The day was well spent, but it was clear that Vilithus was angry about the groups mistrust in him. He had not spoken since his outburst. He had instead spent the rest of the night maintaining his equipment, sharpening his sword and rubbing it with linseed. Chet, being a coyote of peace, decided to attempt to reconcile him with the rest of the group. He approached Vilithus from behind, who was just removing his belt, allowing his claw-cross tabard to droop down, unrestrained.

"Vilithus?" Vilithus was alarmed at first, but calmed when he realized who it was.

"What do you wish friar?"

"I wish to talk" Vilithus continued undressing, slipping his tabard over his head, showing the array of thin steel plates he had under it. He removed them as he spoke again.

"I can understand why. Words are constant, but thoughts are nil in this group" He turned back to Chet and crossed his arms.

"One of such reasons I came to talk to you. I can understand that you are not comfortable with us, and you may think that we do not trust you"

"I do not think, I know" Vilithus turned back and removed his chainmail, showing his undergarment of white cloth. Chet became intrigued.

"You don't have any burns from the fire Mallus sent against you"

Vilithus quickly turned to Chet, and seemed to think for a moment "My armor, it was made to resist fire"

"But your face? It doesn't show signs either?"

"Perhaps I am just lucky" Chet decided not to stick his nose where he might lose it

"Perhaps, but I would be happy if you were to forgive them, and perhaps maybe then we can learn something from each other" Vilithus stopped moving and just stared at Chet for a moment. Chet could feel an odd sensation, almost as if Vilithus was looking straight into his soul. It was almost as if he was reading his mind. Vilithus broke off and smiled

"Very well friar, I shall harbor the grudge no longer" Chet smiled back

"Thank you, goodnight Vilithus"

"Goodnight…Chet"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok,school and stuff has been driving damn crazy,and i havent had much opportunity and the crappy fanfiction editor is really making it hard...For some reason the box that I get to edit the text in is about a cm tall and the page wide,so if anything looks weird,then thats why...Do comment,i'll TRY to fix it...Enjoy...hopefully...  
**Update**:I think I fixed the paragraph problem,but Im not sure as of yet

Blood...so much...all over everything...his sword, his clothes...friends, behind him...dead enemies in front of him...'my love'...the...The horseman..."MARIBELLE!"

He awoke, his arms frantically grabbing, his legs kicking, and his eyes streaming tears. Whether he had cried them before or after he had begun to slumber, he did not know. He decided to sleep on the floor of the room instead, as his episode had not awoken the others in the witch's cabin. He looked to his other side to only see a shoddy craftsman's work. The wood wasn't proportional to the others near it, and was rougher then when it had been cut. The worst he had ever seen in his days. He rested back down on the pile of clothes that he used as a pillow. His nightmare had not caused him to sweat or heat above his normal. Instead, he felt cold...like something that should have been there...wasn't...

The early morning brought sunlight shining into the seemingly haunted forest, casting an enchanted look about it. Acthe had gotten up early to observe the sun's ascent. It wasn't the first time, and it hopefully wouldn't be the last. Very few places were not totally serene in early morning, or a buzz with wild life.

The sudden blasting of a low horn shattered the silence, scaring Acthe and the woodland creatures halfway to their grave and three quarters to his deathbed. He reeled around to see Vilithus, standing straight as any tree surrounding him, holding the horn. He remembered back to the castle, recalling how this was their wakeup call. But Acthe was not in a good mood for it.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Awaking" He replied, lowering the horn and placing it under his arm

"What if there are people following us?!"

"Then now they will know they face the wrath of a knight of the legendary Iotor military order...and accomplices" He smiled smugly with his last comment, turning on the spot and marching away. The door to the cabin opened and Lexus stumbled out.

"What on earth is going on?"

Acthe motioned to Vilithus, who was packing his horse "The knight is tooting his horn"

After their rude awakening,the group decided to head off...without breakfast. Everyone was still waking up when they finally broke the tree line, and the mighty wall of Iotor opened up before them(2000 kilometers of solid stone encompassing the whole land, dividing it from the north south and east boundaries, with only a few forests and lakes making breaks in the heavily patrolled reminder of Iotor's warlike nature).To most, it was an eyesore reminder of the death and destruction that they could cause, to others, it was the symbol of the might and justice that Iotor represented.

"Beautiful" Muttered Vilithus, his opinion of it just as high as the first time he saw it.

"Lets not get caught up in a wall" Lexus said, her horse slowly clip-clopping ahead. She was still angry about the morning call.

Vilithus quickly followed. "You obviously don't see what it represents" He gazed back upon it "It took only FOUR years to complete, and only one more year to fully patrol it" He said it as if he had done it himself "None have ever matched such grand military feats as the Iotor"

Chet had heard enough "Death and destruction are not grand"

Vilithus had daggers shooting out of his eyes "Neither is bribing another nation to do your handiwork" "I was not the one that counted the coppers" "I was not the one that slew innocents" The tension had grown strong, and now even Chet had begun to hate the knight for all his arrogance and zealous pride in his land.

"Four years?" Came a voice from the rear. Duck had spoken

"Give or take some months, yes"

Duck whistled low "Great gods, even the southern wall of Acmetrop took six years"

"Well, it took a year to gather the proper support and resources" Replied Vilithus, turning humble

"Do not sell such a feat short, it is a grand one" For the next ten minutes, Vilithus and Duck chatted about famous military feats that they had witnessed as children. It had only stopped once they had gotten to the massive gate in the wall. One of the five guards stepped forward.

"Identification" Vilithus trotted to him and lifted the side of his tabard to show the guard a small wax seal which had been stuck to his armor. The guard quickly snapped to attention "My apologies sir" He quickly looked to the other guards "Open the gate!" Within moments, the place came to life and the iron portcullis raised just enough for the group to avoid hitting their heads. Just moments after the last one of them came through, the loud clang of it hitting the ground startled the horses, nearly throwing Lexus off. Acthe and Vilithus quickly attended. "Are you alright?" Acthe said, steadying Lexus as the horse began to rear around. Vilithus grabbed its reins and gently patted its head. The horse quickly stopped. Vilithus glanced back at Lexus, who was thankful for the assist. Acthe however, had he looked Vilithus in the eyes would have had nothing but contempt for him.

They entered the Iotor farmland, and were instantly challenged by a local patrol.

"Isn't my tabard enough to prove my claim?" Vilithus said calmly. The two lightly armored swordsmen shook their heads "Very well..." Vilithus, like he had done at the gatehouse lifted his tabard to show the wax symbol, and was instantly granted passage. The sounds of industry filled the streets, with cartloads of steel and iron running past. Even more were food carriages which would gallop past every couple of minutes. The smell of a blacksmiths smoke filled the air, and off in the distance the thin trail of black smoke could be seen. The roads were surrounded by agricultural pursuits: wheat, oats, tomatoes, and many other fruits and vegetables. Further off, huge paddocks contained hundreds of cows and sheep's and chickens (Many Iotor found it easy to simply put them all in the one field).The only proper houses were either far off down a side street or were basically within the industry. And Iotor's militaristic side had not waned in this area. Very close to the road was a zoned off area for sword duels and archery.

"Ahhh, Iotor, how I have missed you" Vilithus moved to the side of the road, just outside of a large hostel and dismounted. The others followed suit. Vilithus knelt down and scooped up a small pile of the dirt. He slowly sifted it in his furred hand, as if he was noting the fine detail.

"What are we doing here?" Chet asked. Vilithus slowly let the dirt waft to the ground, coming to rest as soon as it hit.

"I must ask for proper directions to Leesaurus...It is faster through Iotor then any of Acmetrops roads" He looked to the doors, as a couple walked out "I will return soon, occupy yourselves as you would" He entered, flashing his wax seal to the bouncer standing by the door, who quickly stood up straight, almost fearing what the knight might do to him.

Lexus, Acthe, Duck and Slamacus had decided to enter with Vilithus, while Chet and Revvel guarded the horses. The moment was awkward, as neither party wanted to talk about anything. However, Chet had his duty...

"Revvel, about these nightmares of yours..." Revvel looked up, wide-eyed, almost expecting a cure "They are beginning to happen more and more often...Is there something you aren't telling me?" Revvel dipped his head low, knowing that this may be the only way.

And so, he decided to tell him the tale of how, on one of his first runner missions, he had been assigned the job of delivering messages between Acmetrop and its outermost southern town (He preferred it to remain nameless).After only three messages, the town had stopped replying, and the king(Who's daughter had only just come into the world) sent Revvel with several of his royal guards to investigate. They had only ridden out of the countryside when they had seen the smoke, and within what Revvel felt as hours, they were there. They found the deceased body of every single villager. One of the guards recognized the remnants of the attack as that from one of the large barbarian tribes. They had to return to the castle immediately to inform the king of the possibility that they may strike again.

"I believe I heard about that, it was only a month after Lexus was born"

"I-was-only-fifteen-years-but-still-it-was-such-a-great-accomplishment" His head hung lower, as if the worse had become the worst. His eyes became fixated a stone that he could swear looked just like that young girl. The way she moved her mouth to speak, but yet nothing came out as he rode away. He was just about ready to continue when Vilithus popped out from the hostel.

"We have to move, mount your horses" Vilithus was quickly followed by the others

"Where are we going?" Chet asked, drawing himself up

"There is village under a crime baron's law, and I have sworn to purge such acts" Before anyone could even mount, Vilithus had turned his horse to the road and was already moving at a frightening pace, even for a horse. The others soon mounted and followed the slowly wafting cloud of dust.

It had been around a half hours ride once the village had come into sight. Vilithus had finally slowed down, but showed no sign of relenting from his gallop. He remarked

"I CAN ALREADY SEE THE WHITES OF THE FIENDS EYES!" Referring to the local mob which had taken residence in the large village.

"What do we do?!" Acthe yelled, catching up to him. Vilithus, without looking back, withdrew his sword from his belt, withdrew his shield from the side of the horse and straightened his back as he let out a furious order:

"CHARGE!"

And thus he was off, his cry already audible in the village. The mob had already prepared for any massive reformations that the Iotor army had in mind, but they weren't very well prepared for a group of seven. Their few shabby archers fired volleys at a time, to no avail. Thus the meager looking footmen marched out, forming a loose wall of shields, hoping that the rapidly advancing group would be forced to go around, leading straight into the ambush. But despite the line of eight wide shields, the group charged on and the furious look of the leading man caught the eye of one of the line. Allowing the weaker part of himself to take over, he quickly fled the line, leaving a breach...that was quickly used by the first of the group, whose sword plunged down as it came past the shield, ripping a large chunk out of the man. The line now took more a shape of rapidly moving dots. Another was ridden down when the second rider-a rabbit it would seem-ran him over with his steed...apparently, only the first rider truly wished harm, for he had already slain another with his sword before he had dismounted and began to engage in close combat.

He charged two who had united and tried to ram Vilithus with their shields. But Vilithus' strength was enough to force a space between the two and slash one in the back before swinging back up and striking so hard onto the remaining mans shield that it was broken in two, and the man was left defenseless.

The fight had barely lasted minutes, and the mob was quickly put down or disarmed, and it was time to deal with the baron. Of course, seeing as it was Vilithus' job, he was the one to find and carry him out to the middle of the village. He then called out to the villagers to watch the festivities.

"I suggest that you stand by and watch" Vilithus said to the Loonatics, who quickly moved to the established circle around the seven remaining members. Two of which were women, one of them looked younger then eighteen years. "Villagers! PROUD CHILDREN OF IOTOR!" A roar from the crowd, and Vilithus swerved his arm around to point at the kneeling criminals "ARE THESE THE ONES WHO HAVE PUT YOU UNDER THEIR OWN LAW?!" A yes from every member of the crowd "THEN THEY MUST BE PUNISHED FOR ALTERCATION OF THE LAW,ABUSE OF VILLAGERS,UNJUST OWNERSHIP,AND WORST OF ALL..." He drew their breath "OPPOSITION TO THE MIGHT OF IOTOR!" A roar even mightier then the first. The crowd was ecstatic "BUT WHAT IS THE PUNISHMENT PROUD PEOPLE?!" And the response was instant... "EXECUTION BY THE ORDER!" And the crowd cheered, but Vilithus motioned for quiet. He drew his sword and picked up the baron with one hand threw him to the ground and then, threw his sword into the ground next to him, nearly skewering his neck. "Stay there" He returned his gaze to the crowd "I CANNOT USE MY SWORD,IT IS FOR BATTLE!I NEED...AN AXE!" Another cheer...Vilithus wanted a LOCAL axe that could now be commemorated as an executioner axe.

A woodsman stepped forward, kneeling and offering his axe. Vilithus picked it up and felt its edge. Sharpened to the core. He placed his hand on the woodsman's chin and brought his face up. "You have a fine choice of axes. May the lawful hand of Aeleran forever guide you" Vilithus then dipped his head, and the woodsman rose. A sign of mutual respect and modesty. The woodsman withdrew back to the circle, and joined the ranks of villagers. The Loonatics, the whole time, were watching in stunned silence. "This axe shall do fine!" And so walked to the first in line...an older looking wolf, whose tattered clothes suggested his difficult life "I pray for your forgiveness friend" Vilithus said, coldly.

And so, the axe was swung and the wolf became two...And the crowd cheered deafeningly. And it was the same for the next...and the next...Until it came to the young boy, who was quivering like a cultist... "I pray for your forgiveness, child"

But instead of accepting his fate, he rolled away and ran...But he did not know what the punishment for this was.

"HE IS YOURS!" And so it was the crowd's choice to choose whether to kill him, beat him and send him away, or to simply enslave to a life of serfdom. Unfortunately, there was little time to decide. The boy was quickly overwhelmed by the masses of both adults and children, ranging from older sixteen year olds belting and kicking, to young five year olds who were shouting support or grabbing onto the boys legs and shoulders.

"STOP!" Came a voice from the rear. The crowd turned to face Lexus, who was trying to clear away members of the crowd. She attended the child and looked at the confused faces of the bloodthirsty crowd "What's wrong with you?!" She screamed, helping the boy to stand. A second body came through the crowd, but this one was instead welcomed.

"Lexus, I warn you, do not interfere with the workings of this land. He may appear innocent, but I tell you, if he does not die now, then he will die in either exile or of starvation" Vilithus said, his hand still on the dripping axe

"IN YOUR LAND! THIS IS A CHILD, GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" She screamed, begging for the boys life. Vilithus decided it was time for drastic action

"Very well Lexus, the boy may live" The crowd cringed "But, the women must die in exchange" The crowds psyche returned, but Lexus seemed to only worsen in tone

"Why?!"

Vilithus began making his way back to the criminals "Someone must die in exchange, and justice must be served" But Lexus could not say anything...She had made her choice, and the boy was already running by the time the crowd returned to their arena formation. But Lexus could not bear to watch anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

What the hell is the 15 document limit thingo?

This chapter is a bit more of an 'our side of the story chapter' not entirely relevant to the story,but the last two paragraphs are,so if you want,just read them.I also had to write it in a bit of a hurry,since I've still got a bunch of work from school,so this is what I could thinking of it for a while though,so it should be good.

------------------------

It had been nearly an hour since the execution and Vilithus was only now leaving the warm crowd,who was handing him parting gifts of hams and carried the two heavy bags to the group,who were sitting by the horses,contemplating leaving Vilithus bags made loud bumps as they were dropped to the ground.  
"I do not ask for forgiveness,but none of you know of this lands not hate me for the law that I have sworn to enforce" He shoved the leather bags to them "These are yours,I dont need your horses if you wish to continue" Of course,they had no loaded one of them onto his and the other onto Chet's and they were off again.

They ambled slowly back towards the center of Iotor's blue sky slowly turned dark blue as the sun dissapeared and the moon came hostel quickly came into view.  
"We should rest there for the night,they will not charge us keep" The groups silence showed consent,and they were soon under its pale bouncer,this time,did not require the wax seal to be remembered faces.

It was cozy inside the massive fire pit at one end was given a metre and a half of clear space to avoid anything hostess quickly attended to them.  
"Ah yes,I remember you...Did you wish sanctuary for the night?"  
"Yes,and for them too,if that would be acceptable" Of course it was,his wax seal seemed to almost give him god powers and an even mightier no one wanted to ask why,no one wanted to know were each shown to their bedrooms and given the warmth and gentle talking within the hostel,provided the perfect lullaby,and within minutes...They were all asleep.

Its so hot...thats why minimal protection today...so much blood...everywhere...on me...is it mine or theirs...Her beauty...such a contrast to this hell...a charger...a sword..."MARIBELLE!"

"MARIBELLE!" He awoke crying into the night,sitting up realised his nightmare and slowly laid back down on the night...Each and every night...He couldnt sleep...Never.A sudden scream awoke him from his stunned silence,this one was slipped on what he could,grabbed his sword and charged out of his room.

Vilithus was already waiting for had both heard the nodded to each other,and so the plan was moved his left shoulder to face the door,took a step back and threw himself into it,breaking wood and shattering followed in,and before them stood three assasins,trying to hold down pointed a steady finger at Lexus' rescuers,and the battle ducked under the assasins kick and slashed its sidestepped and allowed the assasin to jump onto his lone assasin now turned to Acthe and shot out a spike of flame from his tried to shield himself,but he knew it would do no a moment,he almost felt like he was dead,but soon realised the flames were not hitting ,Vilithus had stepped infront of him and was now taking the brunt of the flame with his arms(crossed at the wrists).Slowly,he moved toward the magician,and eventually suffocated the magical it went out,the magician was left with a dumbfounded certainly didnt expect the fist travelling towards his face to knock him a moment,everyone was Slamacus shrugged,expecting an answer.  
"Lexus was attacked in her sleep,go and bring the hostess here" Vilithus replied,tearing off the burnt arms of the nightgown "I will return shortly,Acthe,watch Lexus and the assasin" He marched out,and they were left there,wondering.

Hours afterwards,the assasin was handed over to the authorities,since Vilithus was able to extract nothing from hostess apologized for the security compromise,but she was forgiven before she learnt of the broken headed off in the twilight hour and began heading towards the center of Iotor,where they would be able to take one of the many main roads from there buzzed in Acthe and Lexus' minds,but they decided it best to let sleeping dogs lay.  
"Hold" Vilithus said,bringing the party to had come to an intersection and a marching group was coming fourty(Four by ten) troops,headed by a commander,a ministrel and a platoon were outrided by four freeform troops,who were not marching in were followed by several children,who were doing darn well at following even got in between the ranks and marched in step with they were soon called back by their parents,who knew that it was still a few years until they would be doing it for smiled,remembering when he first saw a marching patrol platoon...He had actually marched next to the platoon leader when...  
"They're gone" Chet said,noting that the platoon were now far down the road.  
"Oh,of course,let us continue"

Soon,the sights of the center came into and industrial villages began surrounding the sound of commands and hammering filled the ears,a practising group of chargers even rode past.  
"This place is dangerous enough without maniacal cavalry charging through" Duck noted  
"It is good practise if they should fight within a walled town" Vilithus replied.A band of infantry waded through deep mud,keeping their bluntened(For practise) pikes and spears above it,trying to knock others into children even stood by,listening to soldiers who looked only a few years older then them,as they talked about grand battles,minor skirmishes,or couragous wandered by a blacksmith who was apparently taking orders for specifically crafted weaponry,and then a jeweller who was taking orders for WEAPON brought a few confused questions from the group.  
"It is an art few can must ensure the precious metals and stones can stand the heat and breakage of battle and still be polished to the suns glare" Eventually,they rode through the forts and soon came up to a wall that was even taller then the one on the border of Iotor,even more threatening,even more rode to it,and were instantly challenged by a patrol of fourty.  
"Identification" Demanded the platoon leader  
"Of course" He flashed his wax seal "I am Knight Sergeant Vilithus,discipline officer,combat instructor,and member of the Ordo Regus-Pugna" He looked back to the group "I am escorting these people through the city to Leesarus"  
The leader scratched his chin for a moment "Knight Sergeant Vilithus?"  
"You heard correct"  
The leader pulled out a small piece of parchment from his belt and examined it "The Grand Master of the Ordo Regus-Pugna has requested your presence"  
"What on earth for?"  
"I wouldn't have a clue" Vilithus wondered for a moment  
"Very well,thank you for your help"  
"Most welcome,enjoy your stay" And with a short salute, they were both back on their course with their respective groups.

After two more challenges and the gate house,they were finally inside the city of its reputation for glory preceded the skyscraper hovels by its walls instilled a sense of roads were clear of exrement unlike many other cities,and the walkways were clear of the moved well,as the city was completely happily walked the streets,friends from different levels of income talked about similar events,nobles spared entire bags of coins for the for one,who as he rose,spilled several of income status.  
"FRAUD!" Was screamed,and he was quickly beaten to a pulp and his money was left laying on the ground,his tail twitching group continued in deeper,seeing more interesting sights as they passed a large park,which was hosting a small military parade of footmen and archers.A crowd had gathered to support their sons and daughters...

Thats right...**DAUGHTER**'_s_

"You allow women into your armies?" Chet asked certainly wasnt discriminate,but he was surprised at this odd occurence.  
"Until you have had them fight by your side,you will not understand..." But Duck did  
"783 A.D,the war of Arlachom..." Vilithus turned to the paladin "The battle of truth"  
Vilithus continued Ducks statements "The nurses and cooks from the camps had to armed to supplement the failing Acmetrop formation...We won" He smiled at Duck,and he was returned the favour.

They soon came to the city center,a massive empty space,with a huge castle behind the middle of the space a statue of a raccoon stood tall,his sword was long and straight.A cloak adorned him,covering his shoulders and arms were covered in chainmail and he wore sandals and chainmail held a tower shield in his other hand.  
"The legendary hero...Aeleran" Vilithus said,the statues gold shone majestically "The anchor of justice,the saviour of all Iotor!" He yelled,bringing smiles to the citizens who knew the stories and the legends,but most of all,they knew the truth of his couragous statue was being attended to by a man and woman servant,who polished its every brushed off dirt and carefully scraped off bird plaque bellow the statue commemorated everything he had done:  
'In 454 A.D,Knight Master Aeleran of the Iotor military order,Grand Master of the Ordo Regus-Pugna,Emperor of all Iotor,sacrificed his life to defend Iotors northern border from eighty thousand from days after the battle showed that he had no reinforcements,no formations and none to support parties report that he died with over eight thousand bodies surrounding banner of Iotor was flying high on a hill above,where his body was other Iotor or allied bodies were he forever watch over us all'  
"I must leave you for some time,as the Grand Master wishes to discuss something with yourselves,and come back after you have finished" And so,he dismounted his horse,allowing the young servant to lead him away to a nearby began his ardous journey up the steps of the castle and soon disspeared into its massive gate house.

The party decided to split up,doing 'their own thing'.Chet was first to depart,spotting a building called 'The Grand Library' he instantly departed and was instantly left breathless at the sheer scale of looked taller then Acmetrop's own the side of the entrance lay an exhibit dedicated to the inventor of the printing press(An easterner from Leesarus infact...And yeah,I just decided it would be better if it was invented earlier).Scholars and peasant alike browsed its many shelves(Though the peasants was more likely looking for educational books about literacy and working elements of life).  
Lexus was next to leave,spotting a non-military martial combat training one was dedicated to the use of unarmed looked in to see the mass of beggars and nobles alike taking part in the training,learning from men and women who were well trained in the arts of combat.  
Slamacus and Revvel interred into the 'Royal Exhibition Hall for performing arts',Duck wandered down a side street where a sign displaying 'Ezekials chastity house'(Some may realise what it actually means).Acthe decided to follow his miscreant side and follow Vilithus into the majestic hall.

-------  
Seeing as outriding isn't actually a word, I'll just tell you that I meant that they were walking with the formation, but instead of being in it, they some distance away, guarding its sides. Like police escorts on a bank van.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, this is another slightly boring chapter. But don't worry; this will probably be the last one purely about Iotor. Oh, and apologies about the late submission. Lots of other stuff(Year 11's a biotch...or is it beach...I forget). And I figured out the horizontal line thing, so everything will be a bit more organised...yay

* * *

The entrance was massive, nearly as tall as the cities wall, and it had a portcullis and doors to fit. Patrols came in bucket loads, and they looked even more lethal and armed here then they did back at Acmetrop.

"Knight Sergeant Vilithus reporting" Came Vilithus' voice from further ahead, making Acthe duck behind a pillar. He peeked out to see Vilithus standing near four of the guards, who slowly checked over him. After a nod, the guard mumbled something and Vilithus lifted his tabard to show the wax seal. They then saluted and Vilithus passed.

'Great, how do I get through?' Acthe thought to himself. Then, he had an idea. He ran out from behind the pillar

"HELP,HELP!" He yelled, and landed into the arms of the guard, who pulled him up

"Calm down, what is the matter?"

"Some fiend is graffiting the statue of Aeleran!" The guards instantly ran out of the gatehouse and flew down the steps, hands on sword hilts

"Easy"

* * *

Inside the castle, it was much easier to blend in. He simply picked up an awaiting tray of food and wandered around, looking for where Vilithus had gone. He passed through the great hall, showcasing the many emperors, achievements and heroes of Iotor. Apparently, Emperor Maesa had the most children (twenty one boys, twenty six girls, only five of them were twins) and Empress Blumbeg had the most suitors (Records show around eight hundred. Though in the end, she married a soldier who had retired to make furniture), the current Emperor (The young Emperor Malleus, son of Empress Riatus who was Grand Mistress of the religious order of heretic destruction), and of course, center end of the room, was the massive tapestry showcasing Emperor Aeleran's many achievements, and in the center of it, his resolute sacrifice. Acthe looked around, mingling well with the servants and castle residents.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Acthe turned to see a young teenage raccoon, staring at Aeleran's portrait "Yes, it is finely made"

The girl frowned at him "Not the material, its meaning" She pointed at the bottom of the tapestry, which showed what looked like Aeleran's twin supporting the platform on which he stood "That is his father, uniting the violent tribes of all the corners of Iotor together to fight the north, instead of constant civil war" Then, she pointed to the left of the tapestry, which showed a mob of vicious looking monsters(Oxen and other cattle) "They are the barbarians, coming to conquer Iotor" She moved across the room to the far left of the tapestry, which had a group of cowering men, women and children "Those are the united tribes of Iotor, still trying to form a defense" Finally, she pointed to the top, which showed a mini-Aeleran with wings and a hood ascending into the sky, as well as several rows of soldiers in gold armor "That is Aeleran's ascension to godhood, and his final mortal favor to us...blessing us with the strength of his heart and the finesse of his fingers"

Acthe was overwhelmed by the history lesson "Aeleran certainly was a hero" Acthe secretly rolled his eyes

"Not just a hero, a god...With his final ascension, he stands in the heavens, watching over us, delivering justice onto those who would do wrong to us and preventing chaotic evil from overtaking our world"

Acthe started to lose his cool. He had seen his fair share of barons who hyped themselves as kings, or kings as gods, but this just took the carrot cake "Tell me, why has he enforced such cruel laws upon you?" Acthe said, a tone of smartassedness overflowing

The girl turned to him, contempt on her face "He did not, but he would have...They may be cruel, but you have not lived in our land for long enough to understand what we would do to each other without them" For a moment, her eyes were distant and she hesitated "...Aeleran was concerned with the threat beyond, not the threat within..." She had clearly taken offence, for her face had filled with hate, her eyes radiated pure disdain for Acthe. He decided it best not to delve further into this nations dark past. He turned from her, looking for a way out.

As he turned to the main door, he caught what looked like Vilithus' tail going into the next room. He quickly followed.

* * *

His next journey took him through to the throne room,which wasnt heavily guarded at the time(Probably because the current Emperor Alexus wasn't there at that time).Acthe noticed a door which was still swinging. He entered and begun a descent down a huge spiral staircase. He decided to leave his tray at the top and replace it with a wandered down, slowing when he thought he heard someone else's footsteps. Finally, he reached the bottom and placed his torch in a holder. He continued down a dark corridor, which seemed very dry and warm for such a dank place. It was incredibly clean infact, and there wasn't any sign of dust of dirt. He continued walking down the corridor until he finally came to another door. This one had been locked, and Acthe pressed his ear to listen. What he could hear was muffled at best.

"Grand Master, you requested me"

"Yes, I ordered you here to talk to you about your current task..."

"The Black Glove?"

"Indeed, recently..." The voices drew further from the door, and Acthe was forced to guess what they were saying at the time, until they finally came closer to the door.

"Which is why I wanted you for it"

"Do not refer to it as a talent, I am both cursed and blessed with it"

"You brought it upon yourself, so do not be angry because you were chosen for these tasks" A brief pause ensued

"What is their name?"

"Arthur Drake, but he calls himself...The dragon...All of the information you require is in this parchment" The sound of paper trading hands was heard

"He is far too powerful for me to handle alone..."

"An sergeant of the military order, a knighted member of the Ordo Regus-Pugna, and a sansrevenant,and you refuse despite my knowledge of these things?"

"I would prefer you did not refer to my condition..."

"You were chosen, and so you are...Dismissed"

"Thank you sir"

"Wait..."

"Yes sir?"

"...There is something else...Something...No...Someone..." A wave of panic suddenly came over Acthe, and he prepared to bolt "Your presence is weaker, your ties to this world weaken...there is someone else...Who?"

"I do not know what you speak of Grand Master"

"That is my rank, what is my position?"

"...You are a Knight Chaplain"

"And a commissioned telepath as well...I know who she is...But what is her name?" Silence followed "The only reason I do not torture your mind is for obvious ones, now tell me who she is"

"She is one of the traveler's I am protecting...A princess to be precise...But it is nothing, merely a short infatuation..."

"I remember when you first came to me about your first love..." Even Acthe could feel the sudden tension that entered the air "...That started out exactly the same...And now she is all that binds you" The moving of feet was heard "Forget this one, and remember your true love...Dismissed"

* * *

Acthe was left little time to avoid the door as it swung open. It winded him, but he kept his essence of silence. He could see Vilithus wander out, his chainmail giving off the slightest reflection of the nearby light.

'Bastard, he shows love for Lexus too...but what chance does he have' Acthe's thoughts blazed through his mind, his heart filled with boiling rage.

"I can hear you" Came the voice from inside the door. Acthe quickly stopped breathing and remained as silent as he could

"I know your there, I heard you thinking quite loudly before...Come here" Acthe remained where he was, doing his best to block out his thoughts

"Either come here, or I shall have the guards come down and bring you here" Acthe decided it best to give up, hoping for the best. He stepped around the door and looked into the shadows. He saw a cloaked figure in the shadows

"Close the door" Spoke the figure. Acthe followed suit, closing the door slowly "Now lock it" Acthe carefully drew the bolt into its holder. The figure turned, the sound of rusted armor plates rubbing against one another following his movement.

"You heard the conversation correct?" Acthe nodded

"And I suppose you are one of the party that Vilithus is escorting?" He nodded again

"...Hmmmm, you do not lie" The figure walked into a spot of light, revealing the bottom of his legs, which were covered in a rusty armor, trimmed by green and blue alloys "I suppose you are Acthe, correct?" Acthe nodded once again. The figure turned and seemed to stare into Acthe

"You, hate him?" Acthe nodded "But why?"

"I thought you were a telepath" Acthe responded

The figure chuckled to himself "Even the greatest telepath cannot delve too deep into such great emotions, lest he allows himself to be consumed by the emotion" The figure walked closer, showing more and more detail of the green and blue flecked steel armor plating. His cloak remained shady and brown "Tell me"

"Delve into other emotions and affections, then you shall see" Acthe retorted, having met non-commissioned telepaths before

The figure took a moment before he rolled his head in realization "You love her too...How melodramatic..." The telepath took a moment "You feel such contempt for him..." Acthe could feel the telepaths warm smile "...You shouldn't, he will not try to take her from you"

Acthe huffed "What makes you say that?"

The telepath walked closer, the light moving further and further up the figure until it finally rested on his bald and scarred head, various wards and figures carved into it. Acthe drew back in disgust. The telepath pointed to his head

"A necessity to tune out random thoughts, and prevent insanity" He brought the same hand in front of Acthe, and then removed his steel gauntlet. He hung it there for Acthe to take "We are mature men, and I am not trying to sodomize you...hold it for a moment, and you will understand why" Acthe hesitated, but eventually, he took off his own glove and placed it in the telepaths hand.

Never had he felt such a rush of emotion. All of them, filled with sorrow, and agony, and a deep yearning for something, for anything, for anybody...for someone. His mind was overtaken by images of death and battle, of loss of friends and family. His senses were overtaken by the smell of molten steel, and blood, and rot, the sounds of cries of the dying innocent and the victorious guilty. He felt a deep wish, for judgment, for something to be done. That's when his minds eye changed from what he could see, to what he was shown.

* * *

*TELEPATHIC MEMORY*

Its so hot...that's why only chainmail and helms today...so much blood...everywhere...on me...is it mine or theirs..."Knight Sister!" Her beauty...The rocks...Forced us to fight in rugged phalanx...blood...my blood...their blood...the...The horseman...a sword...Her body fell, fragile, but landing with the sound of strength...The charger was pulled from his horse, but his fate reserved for one worse then death...

"MARIBELLE!" He yelled, half screaming, half crying...He moved faster then any other, rending any who stood between him and her unmoving body...Her strength...Her love...Her soul...All gone...

"MARIBELLE!" He yelled, half screaming, half crying...He moved faster then any other, rending any who stood between him and her unmoving body...Her strength...Her love...Her soul...All gone...

His cries of anguish echoed through the valley, his battle cry became a voracious burst of pain and agony...His very reason for life, lost and now he had no prerogative...Nothing...Tears rolled down, unafraid of the bloody ground, his sword swung wildly, severing solid trees as well as rocks with little resistance...It took nearly six men to hold him and disarm his sword...On that day, the enemy chose not to tempt their fate, for this would not be the wisest move...Her corpse was brought back, in front of him to assure him that she came with him.

*END TELEPATHIC MEMORY*

* * *

He returned with a shock, his mind reeling from the overwhelming emotions and senses. He fell away from the telepath, falling back onto the door. He looked up, and saw the telepath was also exasperated from it.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Acthe yelled

"That..." He gasped "Was the past..." Acthe cocked his head, confused

"If you leave now, then you will avoid all patrols" He huffed "Even the ones you sent away with that statue gag" Acthe decided to trust in the telepath and move off. He was not challenged once during his return.

* * *

And it is revealed...

And some of you may soon start to recognize what the Aeleran story was inspired by(Ripped off)...Gold Armor?...Ascension to Godhood?


	8. Chapter 8

There might be a grammar error or two in there...not sure why, just a feeling...

* * *

As Acthe walked out, he noticed the group had already formed up and despite his latest meeting, Vilithus was happy as a clam. Vilithus noted Acthe's sweaty fur and his small lack of balance.

"Acthe, are you drunk?"

"Not again..." Lexus muttered

"I am not! I am just...disorganized..." Acthe replied

Vilithus rolled his eyes as he mounted "Well, no surprise there...Mount up, we'll be heading east for the rest of the day and into the night. We will have short rest stops every blacksmith..."

"Why blacksmiths?" Chet asked, clumsily climbing into his saddle

"There are three along the way, so we will have three stops" Vilithus looked to the rest of the group, who had mounted "Any objections?" The group was silent, though there was an uneasy air from Vilithus' commands

"He who remains silent consents..." Duck said aloud. With his valuable insight, the group cantered off through the city and after dealing with the gate out, they were gone.

* * *

They travelled through fort countryside, then through another farmland, where they stopped at the blacksmiths. After a quick break, the horses were ready to go again and they were back on track. At the next smithy, the horses must have had felt more enduring and only drank water for a few minutes. By the time they had reached the final blacksmith, the sun had set the sky a fiery orange and the wall of Iotor stood in the distance. This time, they remained a while longer, allowing the horses all the time they needed. When they left, the sun had disappeared and the moon looked down upon them, casting a pale light on all things below it. After they left through the wall, the forest opened up once again and they decided to set up camp, for little had they realized that they had in fact travelled through the night and into the dawn. Slamacus and Chet set up the tents, Revvel decided to scout around for any others, and Duck and Vilithus,and Acthe and Lexus had decided to search for a source of fresh water(They were down a 1/3 of their supply).Though they had travelled long and hard, they were strong and showed little sign of tiring...

* * *

"Are you sure water is present out here?" Lexus asked, the morning sun stronger and hotter out here then back home. Acthe trooped on, smashing branches and snapping twigs as he went.

"You are speaking to someone who has lived out here before..."

"Experience means nothing when it is matched with stupidity" Lexus replied, removing her cowl and fanning herself

Acthe looked back at her and sneered "I'm doing a better job then that Duck and his 'divining rod'..."

"Look, over there" Lexus said pointing to an elevated tree line

"What about it?"

"We should take a look, I think I can hear water" Acthe, though annoyed out of his mind, he followed her.

Over the ridge and tree line, there was:

"A river" Acthe said bluntly. Lexus had been correct, about ten meters wide and both ends travelled into the distance. The water was calm and cool, fish darted about, searching for tasty morsels. A stark contrast to the sweltering heat "A refreshing break" Acthe kneeled by its waters and filled his canteen. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the removal of sweaty cloth, and the padding of of bare foot upon rock until it was too late.

"Giranimo!" SPLASH. All over Acthe, who was not in the mood.

"Lexus? This water is vital; it will fill more then three weeks worth of thirst!" Lexus, however, was in the mood for games

"Cheer your demeanor, after nearly one week I have not noticed any extreme loss of water...besides, its time for some relaxation" She slowly paddled towards him. Acthe tried to resist, but his heart guided him closer, as she drew near. As their faces neared, Lexus' hand grabbed Acthe's collar and dragged him into the water, before he could muster any resistance. Eventually, he exited, stripped himself bare and joined her. They frolicked for nearly half an hour before they heard a voice approaching

"Look, a river!" Came a mature, commanding but brooding voice. It was soon followed by another, happier, more obnoxious voice.

"I knew the divining rod would work!" Duck and Vilithus quickly appeared over the ridge, leaving neither Acthe nor Lexus the time to hide. Once they had been spotted, an awkward silence followed.

* * *

"Well...it is good weather for a swim" Vilithus said, breaking the ice. Acthe nodded

"Water cold?" Duck asked

Lexus nodded. Smiles eventually crept over their faces. Until Duck began grimacing and laughing to himself. He quickly whispered something to Vilithus, whose face quickly turned into an effigy of villainy. They began wandering closer to the side of the river.

"Perhaps we should join them, don't you think Vilithus?" Duck said, sauntering towards the two piles of clothes left by the couple.

"I am unsure Danger, if the sun is too strong, it may heat our fur and burn us...But at least it would be lighter"

Duck nodded in agreement. He quickly turned to look at Acthe "Why Acthe, your dark furred all over, you should certainly have more sun"

"You too Lexus, you are a princess and must maintain a look fitting of your status" Vilithus added, joining Duck by the pile of clothes.

"Not to worry though, I have the perfect solution" In a split second, the two piles were gone and in the hands of the two warriors, who were now giggling like school children. The two were running at an incredible speed(Despite their mail hauberks and chausses),but slowed their pace after realising that although Acthe was an experienced scout, he would think twice about leaving the safety of the river when so many might see him, and Lexus was just as hardy, but it was far more dangerous to her reputation to be seen bare.

* * *

Within minutes they had arrived back at their small camp and Chet had noticed their pile of clothes. He immediately jumped to conclusions.

"We would not fit in those garments, I am sure of it. So you might as well return them to who you stole from" The pair snickered at Chet's assumption. Chet began to examine the clothing that they had dropped.

"Actually, these may just fit Acthe and Lexus..." His eyes widened "THESE ARE THEY'RE CLOTHES!" The two burst out in laughter, they're love of life rekindled and spirits soared. The world was at peace now that they had their laugh. Chet however, was not happy.

"You will return these clothes to them immediately!" But then his mind considered his decision. It seemed that fire and clothes may be a perfect mix to the two childish men. Chet decided to take the task upon himself "I will speak to you both of this when I return"

* * *

After the return of Chet and the two pruned rabbits, apologies were in order and eventually, all was well(Though Acthe and Lexus began planning their merciless retaliation).But in the meantime, the sun had once again set the sky a light and shadows soon stretched further then the eye could see. The camp was surrounded by trees, but the orange glow seeped through, painting the green and brown of the forest with its brilliant glow. A fire in the middle of the camp added to the warmth of the evening, and the occasional chilly gusts had little effect. Their meals were somewhat high quality considering the situation(Meat, vegetables, even cheese),but they only considered themselves luckier for having such fine dining. They made some conversation, but it was somewhat limited, as most of it seemed quite contemptuous.

"Lexus?" Lexus jerked her head up from her large bowl of crisp lettuce, carrot and a small side of cheese, to see Vilithus looking back at her with a warm smile (Which was quite likely the first time she had ever seen it)

"Hmmm?" She sounded through her mouthful of vegetable matter

"Tell me, as I have only heard tales, what is your father like?" Lexus swallowed, and gave a short laugh before Vilithus realized what he may have suggested "I mean no offense...I was not the one who..."

Lexus waved her hand at him "Please, I have long forgiven you for your actions...Though I must say it is the first time I have thought about that driving element" Lexus paused a moment to wonder how her father was, and whether or not they would make it to the blood date... "Before I answer your question, how many days have passed?"

"Not to worry, I have already handled that, and they shall await further instructions before acting upon the blood price"

Lexus huffed out in relief "That releases the burden...Any how, what do you want to know of him?" And so, the night dragged on, as Lexus soon trailed off from her father, to life in the castle, and explained everyone's role, their daily life and the problems that they face...Including Lexus' training course.

"That was you that broke those planks?" Lexus nodded, humble "I have seen steel maces that would have needed three shots to put a crack in such wood!" The evening went on, as Vilithus began recounting tales of his team mates and his years of training...As well as certain events that brought laughter out of the whole group...Save one individual, who had remained silent the whole night. Whether it was from lack of energy or simply hatred, he had remained quiet.

"You cut through their tent lines?" Chet said, his laughter raspy and slow

"Yes, but this wasn't just one of those small tents, it was three times the size of a normal one!" The group burst out laughing, imagining the look of his six female officers. Even Lexus laughed, wondering what happened to him afterwards. But Vilithus was already beginning to lose the humor, starting to take notice of Acthe's withdrawal from the conversation.

"Acthe, I have heard all of the others tales, what about yours?" Acthe, surprised at first by Vilithus' sudden inquiry, but his sour mood suddenly lifted.

"Well, I am as I am called...Blade for hire, arrow for aim"

"Come now Acthe, I know you are deeper then that"

"I thank you for your interest, but I share my identity with my closest friends..." Luckily, Vilithus knew when to stop digging

"Very well, if you decline then I shall not inquire further"

The group slowly fell to their tire and drifted off to their tents, as the fire burned into the night and slowly became hot ash, which faded to cold, black, rock.

* * *

Lexus heard someone in the tent next to her suddenly start kicking and scratching at the tent. She scrambled up, and prepared her kicking foot as she peeked out to see Vilithus exit his tent and sit on the log nearest him...and sob...ever softly. His gentle cries almost indistinguishable from the various night noises. Lexus at first thought to let sleeping dogs cry...but as his mumbles of sorrow reached her ears, she found it impossible to ignore the guilt she felt for him. She silently crept from her tent and padded towards him, his head too deep in his hands to notice her. He only turned his head when he felt the log suddenly twitch. As Lexus looked upon his face, it was the oddest emotion he had. Crushing sorrow, bloodshot eyes, drooping fur...Yet no tears...

"I...I am sorry if I awoke you...I...I..." But Lexus had often seen and dealt with these situations and she knew how to act. She slowly rested her far hand on Vilithus' opposite shoulder, and swung it to face her,then drew him in closer. As Vilithus realised, he too drew his arms around her, grabbing tight. He sobbed shortly and did little, but it wasn't long until the sudden embrace had him recover from it. Lexus spoke into his ear, quietly, but reassuringly.

"Tell me"

* * *

_*Giving you the story to avoid having to have it spoken through a 3rd person*_

_*Continuing from telepathic memory*_

That night, he did not sleep, or eat, or drink, and barely breathed...Some say he did not even blink...

He watched her body, with her clean tabard and shined armor...Her clean fur, ready for honorable transport back to Iotor...

He couldn't accept this...This was no longer simply a matter of him and her...It was a matter of her over himself...And he would not let such a simple barrier of life and death stop him...

"Necromancer..." He asked the withered, old man, who was sitting quite comfortably in his rickety old rocking chair in the darkest corner of his matching house. He turned and gazed at the new arrival, his bright eyes contrast to his black robes and dirty face

"Good evening young warrior, to whom do I owe this pleasure?" The knight threw a bag of coppers onto a nearby table

"Me, and there is no pleasure"

"You do not like my practice?"

"I do not like the occasion"

"What would you ask of me?"

"I have heard of a procedure, one that can restore person's to their exact life...Their very essence...Do you know of it?"

"Revenance attachment...I have practiced it...Why?"

"I have need of this procedure"

"Very well...Who do you wish to return to life?" The warrior drew in a long decorated coffin, and then flipped open the lid to reveal beautiful, strong looking raccoon woman.

"Ah, a fine choice..." The Necromancer dipped his head and lowered his tone "And whose soul shall you be sacrificing?" The warrior drew off his helmet and flung it over onto the ground

"My own"

_*Sudden end to the story telling*_

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!" Acthe suddenly yelled, his sword in hand. Lexus and Vilithus quickly drew apart, frightened to the fact that neither were sure why he had brought his sword "YOU CANNIVING, THIEVING, WORTHLESS PILE OF ENTRAIL!" His voice loud, and angry.

Vilithus was already backing away, ready to take action.

"Acthe, put down your weapon, lest the dew should rust it" Lexus spoke, trying to grab hold of Acthe

Acthe shook his head "It is not dew you should be worried about"

"Acthe, if you honestly believe you will kill him, you are a fool" Lexus yelled

"Then fools, be...we" Acthe jumped out, stabbing straight into Vilithus with his sword. Vilithus smacked away the long blade with his wrist, using his other hand to push Acthe into his tent. He scrambled to get back up as the others woke up and tried to gain the bearings of the situation. Acthe jumped back up, the look of hatred and fury burning through his normally calm and cool eyes. Vilithus had gained the time to retrieve his own sword, and soon, the standoff commenced, Acthe holding his sword with both hands, Vilithus holding it out with the one. Though the two had not been enemies long, they were stark contrast's already. One representing the drill of unified military power, the other coordinated guerilla training. Ruthless tactics against underhanded planning. Sneaky plots against quick strikes. The two circled, Chet's and Lexus' pleas ignored. The battle commenced...

Vilithus decided it best to slice into Acthe's left side, to set him off balance, but Acthe had planned for it and ducked down so the blade struck his. He kicked Viltihus feet out and he landed with a thud. Acthe's sword plummeted towards him, but it was held by his own sword and pushed away, giving him time to roll back to his feet. They circled again, this time Acthe ending the standoff. He sidestepped in, slashing upwards. Vilithus stepped away, catching Acthe's back, nearly cutting in. Acthe tried a similar tactic to Vilithus' exposed right, but it was ducked and then he was forced to the ground by a hardy tackle. Swords were lost, and fisticuffs took over. More blood was shed here then their swords ever did. By the time the group decided it time to intervene and separate the fighters. As fists had done to swords, words did to fists.

"Next chance I shall gut you like a pig!"

"I shall paint my sword a crimson red with your blood!"

"I'll leave your head in a ditch for animals to play with!" The insults might have proceeded if Lexus hadn't intervened.

"**CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS NOW!**" As she screamed, something odd happened. Seemingly by magic, a strong gust pushed outward from the camp, sending leaves flying and rocking the tents uncertainly. Some trees even let out quiet moans as the wind passed. This was enough to scare everyone silent.

"...Thank you"

* * *

Oh, and don't worry, Rev and Slam will be more prominently featured in the next chapter for those of you who are wondering…


	9. Chapter 9

The once productive and proud castle was now falling into disrepair, the carpenters and keepers scared away by the military presence of Iotor. A messenger on horseback was sent back to the homeland to bring back such maintenance crews.

Inside the throne room, the king sat with his personnel guard standing lazily around, showing a strong contrast to the numerous straight backed Iotor guard who were assigned to the room.

"Stand fast" Was called and the straight went to straightest as every guard stood taller, prouder and stronger as the captain entered the room. As he passed, each saluted by placing their hand on their sword hilt and smartly placing their other over their chest. The captain –without a care in the world- approached the king, his zealous superiority exemplified in every step he took.

"King, may I have a word with you" The king glanced around, shifting in his seat "There is a pressing issue that would make the speed of those mason's and keeper's much speedier..." The king raised an eyebrow "I shall take your silence as interest...We have searched through your daughters, wife's and in-laws family trees...Yet, not yours, and your daughters only shows you and her in laws...So please explain"

"I was forced to burn such records to ensure the safety of my daughter"

The captain smiled wider "Come now king, one thing that Acmetrop and Iotor have in common is their love of history, and if there is one thing that an Acmetrop king would NOT do...Is burn their family tree...So I ask you again...WHERE, IS, IT?" He said, moving closer to the king with each word

"Destroyed, in a fire" The king answered

"In this stone castle?"

"In an oak bookcase"

"In this wet region?"

"The water was not delivered in time"

"You would have made copies"

"I left it to my servants, who were foolish enough to forget"

"The servants you sent out on a mission that may save your kingdom?"

"Why is it that you wish to know this Captain?" The king asked, steering away from the continuous drabble of replies

"History must be kept and stored" The captain leant forward "Would it be in your private library?"

The king shook his head rapidly

"You're lying aren't you?"

"I AM NOT LYING"

"Then you will not mind my men searching it?" The king rose, infuriated

"THAT IS MY PRIVATE LIBRARY,AND YOU SHALL NOT ENTER" The door flung open as mounds of books and ancient texts were carried in by hordes of mailed men

"I'm afraid that your complaints fall on early ears" He turned to them "Anything?"

"We searched these piles, but there are many more sir" Said the women at the front

"Excellent work sergeant, continue the search, I want..."

"SIR!" Screamed out one of the younger scribes, her violet gown flapping rapidly as she ran. She fell as she passed the sergeant, and was quickly attended to by those nearby.

"What is it scribe?"

"Look here!" The captain held the other end of the deteriorating page as he glanced over it. As his eyes rose, they grew, until they were the size of coins. His smile faded, his mouth fell open. He glanced back up at the king, then shook his head.

"Where is its seal?!"

"Here sir" The scribe lifted the bottom end to show the wax seal on the other end of the document. The captain let go, and the scribe backpedalled several steps. The room remained quiet as the captain slowly walked to the king's seated position. The guards slowly grouped by their king. They withdrew their own swords as the captain drew his, but as they saw, they were wrong as to his intentions...

As the Vindicare had done before, the captain knelt, his sword's point balancing on the ground, its ruby hilt dazzling in the bright candlelight. The other Iotor guards followed suit, but they instead stood straight, withdrawing their swords and holding them pointing to the sky at an angle from their body. The captain's words alone were enough to allow others to understand...

"Descendant...of Aeleran, I beg your mercy"

* * *

The castle that stood in the center of Iotor was in far better condition then the one in Acmetrop. Its walls manned and cracks sealed, it stood tall above the city that surrounded it, acting as an effigy of the power that which resided ever so close. Inside, it was just as spectacular as out, with a pair of guards in armor that shined like a mirrors positioned every few meters. But deeper within, it grew far less showy, and far more practical, with the few guards that had been posted there, patrolling in their combat mail, instead of their parade armor. The walls were instead made of reinforced mortar and brick with buttresses even more frequent. Dust hung around, showing that it was cleaned on an infrequent basis, if at all. Even deeper, it grew more sinister, and the few souls that were there, ensured that there purpose was of great (Otherwise, they would leave immediately).The only ones that were so deep in these bowels of the castle, were the Knight Chaplain (A commissioned telepath, and head of the Ordo Regas-Pugna),the Knight master of the Iotor military order, the True Confessor of the church, the Emperor of Iotor and one cloaked and shadowed figure, who stood at one end of the room, given plenty of yield by the other attendees.

"He is on his way, lord" Spoke the knight chaplain; the emperor nodded and looked to the Knight Master

"Our army in the northern lands has been forced backwards. However, with the arrival of the supplies from Acmetrop, they have been able to bounce back towards the barbarians capitol. Our three legions in the east have also been successful in quelling the slaver and raider attacks. Also our legion in Acmetrop is still firmly in place, and report nothing back to me, though I have heard scattered reports that something may have happened" The emperor nodded again, turning now to the True Confessor

"The people appear content with their lives, and corruption of the soul has decreased tenfold" The emperor nodded again, happy to see it was all good news for a change

"Splendorous am glad to hear...Knight Master, see to it that the east is put on high alert, as the knight and his escorted will be there soon. Also, Confessor, see to it that the people hear of the heroism in the east and the north...Also of our resolute nature. And Knight Chaplain, I want your justicar forces to sweep our western fringe, close to the Acmetrop border, as I have heard news of silent revolt and mob syndicates taking over the land there. If that is all good sirs, then..."

"HOLD" Spoke the cloaked figure, all of the men instantly turned to them, their breath held within their chests "The North will fall, no matter the morale from the home. All that must be done to beat down the barbarians is to sway their people. The justicar's should be divided between our western judging front and our northern impressive front. But the knight...He...will...Need help soon" The lips could not be seen mouthing a single word, his movement lacking, his breathing absent.

"Yes, my lord" Said the emperor, bowing as he spoke

* * *

"Mount up, we should leave now" Vilithus said, already placing his saddle on his horse. Acthe came forward

"Why should we leave on your authority?"

Vilithus turned back and coldly stared at him "Because tempers are already flared enough, and trying to sleep would be a foolish idea" He began packing his tent, rolling it into it's leather pouch. Acthe kneeled next to him, angry enough to make the killing blow...

"What are you?"

Vilithus looked at him, confused "What?"

"Chet has told me of your lack of wounds from Mallus' fireball, and I saw with my own eyes what happened at the hostel...What are you?"

"Acthe, what in the hell are you talking about?" Chet said, walking closer to the pair

"I heard the conversation you had with that telepath" Vilithus reacted instantly, turning to face him "He showed me all I needed to see" He lowered his tone "Who...is...Maribelle?"

Acthe didnt have the time to block the incoming hand to his throat, which began squeezing as soon as it had come. Acthe was lifted to his feet in an instant and backed against a tree. Vilithus' eyes blazed with hate and rage. The air around him grew cold, and the light itself seemed to fade. He spoke slowly, emphasizing every word he said, ensuring that it went deep into the recesses of Acthe's memory.

"DONT...EVER...SAY THAT NAME...AGAIN"

Acthe was dropped to the ground roughly, both his neck and ass hurting. He gagged for a moment, feeling the breath move freely again. He prepared to stand and retaliate against him, but his plan was cut short as a sword swung towards him. He narrowly dodged it as it was absorbed into the tree. He looked up, expecting to see Vilithus standing over him with it, but found he was mistaken when he saw the black clad figure attempting to yank the sword out. Acthe kicked out the assailant's legs as he rolled away, back towards the now massing group. They had been surrounded by the assassins. Acthe backed next to Vilithus, internal discontent lost in the allegiance against a common foe(Foes in this case).

"How many would you say?" Vilithus whispered to Acthe

"Sixteen in views, but I can hear many more in the forest" Acthe looked upwards to see more hiding in the branches above "And some even prepare attack angles from the trees. Our best option is to guerilla them...Follow my lead" Vilithus walked forward from the group hands out, away from his body "I apologize gentlemen, but we haven't had the chance to be introduced" The assassins didn't move a muscle, as Acthe bowed politely.

"I am Acthe Bunny, sword for hire, fighter extraordinaire...And who might you be?" Still not a bit of energy was wasted on movement.

Acthe was himself quite surprised when he saw the sudden blood spray from his side, as an arrow passed quickly through an assailants head. For a moment, shock consumed them, until a hailstorm of arrows began littering the ground with bodies. Within seconds, each enemy had fallen to the ground with a thud and a plume of dirt, casting an eerie brown cloud over the tiny, ghostly battlefield. Another figure approached the small circle that the group stood in, scared out of their tunics. The cloaked figure held a bow in one hand and their other calmly lifted their hood. A young canary looked back at them, only one eye of jelly, the other of opal.

"Acthe Bunny"

"Tweets, its good to see you again" Acthe replied

* * *

After a short introduction of how the two had met (Tweets in prison, Acthe in prison, both escaped), the group quickly left the ground, leaving their leather tents.

"Where are we headed Tweets?"

"To my hideaway, in Leesarus, where you shall be staying until I can assure your protection from the assassins, so that you may reach the Black Velvet lair..."

Vilithus rode alongside Tweets "How do you know so much?"

"Iotor is a capital of war, not security" Tweets said, with a wink. Vilithus' burned with replies and reactions, but chose silence. They rode on,to a small recess in a cliff wall. The forest almost instantly become desert,as the plains of grass and trees and life and dark beauty, became sand...Dry, deadly...sand

The horses slowed as they arrived at an oasis, and the riders took this chance to refresh their own canteens. The water was cool, but it was clear where tempers were bubbling.

"So Acthe, where did you get the Knight from?" Tweets said, looking back to see him checking his horses shoes

"He was sent as an escort out here, to help us with the assassins" Acthe said, before taking a long drink from his canteen

"He seems a hybrid of the two...The wealth of a knight, and the gold of a killer"

"If you plan on thieving him, keep your wits sharp...He is different"

"And yet all the same..." Tweets ascended from the oasis, forcing the cork back into his water pouch. He moved back to his horse, which had been conveniently close to Vilithus'. Confidently, he struck up a conversation with him.

"So tell me knight, how did you find yourself protecting such a subtle and unnecessary group?" Vilithus continued his work "Ignorance is the first sign of stupidity"

"And the second sign of malice..." Vilithus said, still focusing on his horse's welfare

"You harbor such disregard for me...why?"

"I am not a fool; do not treat me as such"

"Whatever should you imply?"

"I hate you, you hate me...I would gladly kill you, you would do the same, and do not deny it"

Tweets leant back onto his horse "You certainly arnt a very cheery character"

Vilithus finished his inspection of the horse and withdrew two canteens from a side pouch "And so I shouldn't be, in your company" And with one withering glare, he walked down to the oasis to fill both his canteens. Tweets stealthily glided to Vilithus' horse and dipped his hand into the same side bag. He withdrew a beautiful amulet, laden with various inscriptions and other wondrous things and examined it.

As he did, he noticed the horse had turned its head to look at him from the side. Tweets lowered one hand into the saddle bag and pet the horse with his other, but it did little to stop the horse taking several steps forward. Tweets adjusted himself to follow, but the horse continued onward, forcing him into an awkward position, being dragged by his hand, which had become somewhat stuck. The horse moved closer and closer to the water hole, and thus to the rest of the group until Tweets reinserted the amulet into the saddlebag, at which point the horse came to a sudden stop, giving him time to withdraw his hand.

"Well trained, well played" He mumbled, petting the horse, knowing when he had been beaten by a superior thinker. The horse only blinked at Tweets, wondering what on earth he had been doing.

* * *

And soon the journey began again, with Tweets leading the way. As they journeyed on, a thin trail of smoke slowly appeared over the dark horizon. Tweets called the group to a halt, and dismounted to investigate. The rest followed quickly.

"What is it?" Acthe said, coming to lie directly next to Tweets

"I dink' I thee putty-tat..."

"I hate it when you talk like that…"

"Ahem, apologies, I think I can see a feline battalion moving into the north...But the smoke is much closer" He traced it down to see a small ruined camp, only over the ridge.

"Come, we shall investigate" Tweets said. The group ran down the hillside and down into the ruins to find the deceased bodies of:

"Iotor Knights..." Vilithus said, examining the bodies, their weapons only a few feet away "None of them died in vain" He noticed the tracks that remained from felines dragging away their dead "No doubt they fought with valor"

"And idiocy if there are no survivors..." Tweets replied, feeling around one of the knight's bracelets. He was stopped when a foot came down upon his hands.

"A-wedding-band-of-Iotor-Used-by-married-couples-to-display-that-they-are-forever-bound-to-each-other-by-their-arms-And-only-a-jackal-would-steal-it" Rev said

"A jackal I am"

"Through-tradition-Jackals-are-hunted-and-hung" Rev replied, squinting through angry eyes into Tweets'

"You're a messenger boy, you wouldn't harm me" Chet dug his heel into the back of Tweets hand even further, bringing pain to the thief's face

"Fine,fine..."

Rev lifted his foot and looked up at Vilithus, who did not smile, but gratitude was deep in his face.

"You may take the copper bags on their belts, I doubt they will need it anymore..." Vilithus said, kneeling down to one of the dead

"Splendorous!" He instantly set to work, cutting and loosening away the small leather pouches. He was on his third one, when a hang pushed him away "A survivor!" He yelled. The group instantly crowded around him, with Acthe lifting his head to talk.

"Knight, what happened here?" Vilithus said

The young knights breathing was heavy, and each word seemed forced "...We...We were sent from fort...fort Magrax...to, intercept, a feline battalion...But...But..." The knight's eyes filled with tears

"There is not dishonor in defeat, only in vain death"

"No sir, others...some, black, cloth...hundreds maybe...They all..." His words stopped when a sudden arrow appeared through his chest. Acthe was sprayed with the red liquid common with such an injury, leaving him shocked mentally, and emotionally. He sat there a moment, allowing the knights young innocence, his sorrow at bitter defeat, and his endurance with sadness. Never had he seen someone so young, die so old...

If only he had noticed the many different assassins that had come to surround the group, or the dawning realization that only Tweets had 'seen' the feline battalion, and only he had led the group from the oasis, and if only Acthe had realized the mallet which was now swinging to the back of his head.

* * *

"FORWARD MARCH!" The order was called and the formations began their trek to the eastern gate, onto Leesarus. The echoing march of over ten thousand footmen, three thousand cavalry, three thousand mounted archers, three separate magic divisions and a Vindicare elite platoon marching as forward flanks, headed by eighty scout squads, and translators from every corner of the eastern trading empire, led by a veteran of three mass wars and over eighty battles, thirty of which he led(All of them successful).They had more then eight standard bearers and an orchestra of minstrels, an army of blacksmiths, woodchoppers, military serfs and cadets, all ready to serve. Under direct orders from the Emperor himself to march and seize the east, they would complete the objective. If he so deemed it, every rock would have his name carved into it, every man made his slave and every woman his concubine (Or visa versa, if he so desired). All knew their purpose was not simply conquest, but also to save the east and find the daughter of the king of Acmetrop, and then protect her with every single person's body. Woman and man marched as one in this mass of plated steel and ringed mail. Weapons sharp, eyes void of emotion, and feet in time, they were unstoppable.

_To the East we go..._


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about taking so long with this one...Yr 11 assessment's mainly. But now, it's the holidays, so I'm hoping to end this story by the end of the holidays (28th of April over here).

Ready for the next chapter? (Hopefully Microsoft word or the FF editing/preview thingie didn't stuff it up)

Hm...

You are not prepared...

* * *

"Acthe?"

"ACTHE?"

**"ACTHE?!"**

**SMACK!**

Apparently a slap was the most effective way to wake someone up...

He groaned, the pain from the back of his head pulsing like his heartbeat. He squinted into the dim light, trying to make out faces. Lexus was the first one, followed by Slamacus above her. He gripped his head to try and regain his bearings.

"Where...are we?" He said the daze obvious in his speech. Slamacus put both his fists forward and shook them back and forth. A prison. Where else?

"Are you well, you took a mallet to the head?" Lexus said clinically, examining the bump that was bigger then an orange at that stage. Acthe's groans were enough an answer.

"You'd best just lie down, lest you become more confused" She said, laying his head down onto the ground. Lexus and Slamacus left him on his layer of cloth(A prison luxury),and conversed.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Slamacus nodded vigorously, bearing a wide grin. Lexus didn't smile and only stared back at him. Slamacus changed his demeanor and slowly shook his head.

Theater always was about whom could lie the best...

Acthe moaned more, stirring around. Lexus decided to tell Acthe a story (She had always been good at that).But which one? Acthe was the one who had told her of his adventures. What did she have?

"Acthe?" Lexus said as she sat down.

"Lexus..."

"Let me tell you of Vilithus..."

* * *

Crank!

-

Crank!

-

Crank!

The systematic, rhythmic breaking of steel bars with ones foot was always a loud and lengthy one. But Vilithus wasn't one to give up easily. But Chet was getting a headache too fast.

"Must you do that?" He said, staring at him from his hand-covered face

CRANK!

"If you wish to leave on our own terms, then yes"

"And what if I don't?"

Vilithus stopped for a moment to consider, before continuing

"Then I shall try none the less"

CRANK!

"If I had a blade I would happily deafen myself and you could continue, but otherwise, PLEASE" Chet said, his temper rising

CRANK!!

Vilithus stared at the lock, before giving up and sitting on the bench adjacent to Chet

"Very well"

"Thank you"

Vilithus waited a few minutes before trying to strike up a conversation, so as to allow his headache to pass.

"Tell me of yourself Chet?"

"What an odd question..."

"For an odd person"

Chet thought to himself for a moment "What do you wish to know?"

"Well, you certainly aren't the ugliest pup of your pack, and you definitely do not look weak in the body and don't sound weak in the mind...Why would you choose a life of such celibacy and virtue. Those from the Coyote lands are generally more blended towards the estates section..."

Chet took another moment to think "Perhaps because I have seen far too much evil committed by my people, and I am tired of the belief that we are nothing more then money hungry, scheming dogs..."

"I apologize if I have offended you"

"Do not, you are correct in your believes...I only wish you weren't" Chet took a moment to reflect on the cruel greed that had befallen him during his childhood, but quickly switched the conversation the other way

"But what of you, I only know bits and pieces of you..." His tone lowered, like many had done before when talking to Vilithus about this topic "What does Acthe mean by questioning your being?" Vilithus withdrew for a moment, not expecting THAT question. But decided it best that he inform Chet, the one he KNEW he could trust.

"Very well...I'll tell you..."

* * *

_*Continuing from storytelling*_

They both stood over the ritualistically prepared body of Maribelle. Rot had done nothing to her.

"Are you ready?" Asked the raspy necromancer. A silent nod.

"Very well, we will begin..." He sprinkled holy water over her body and slowly drew energy from her body, twitching the body.

"Take her hand" He grabbed onto it, without a thought of letting go. The necromancer drew his hand over Vilithus' torso, slowly weakening the bonds between soul and body. Within minutes, a glowing presence could be seen coming from him, and Vilithus began to sweat and his fur lost color, where as Maribelle showed more and more signs of life. As her breath returned, Vilithus was bleeding from his nose, his fur was falling and he was barely able to stand.

But more energy was needed to restore her life. Soon, Vilithus collapsed and Maribelle could be clearly seen, sleeping peacefully. The Necromancer kneeled down next to him.

"With your soul feeding energy to hers, she should survive..." Vilithus smiled weakly "You my friend, I am not so sure about..."

"I am at peace, knowing that I have given my life for the love of it" He smiled, accepting his fate. But as it showed, necromancers were more compassionate then that. He stroked his chin, as Vilithus fell into the blackness, with his weak smile and withered face.

* * *

_*Finished storytelling*_

"Of course...A sansrevenant, onbloot van ziel..." Chet recalled, his years as a true book worm kicked in and he memorized everything he had heard "Soulless...Chosen by Aeleran to hunt evil"

"You are correct in your judgment"

"Your resistance to mana fire...of course..." Chet understood now. Without his soul, he could not be touched by magical essence.

"Manafire, negative and positive energy, mind magic and death spells...All of them, worthless on me"

"...Every sansrevenant needs a force to bind them to this Earth. And then, it would be love that holds you here?"

Vilithus paused just as Chet had minutes before, remembering...wondering...wishing...

"It would be"

* * *

"I TELL YOU, THE FIRST CHANCE I HAVE I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Revvel had been listening to Duck yelling and screaming for the past half-hour. Luckily, they were in separate cells, and he could only hear the echoes of his anger.

"I WILL BREAK DOWN THESE BARS AND BEAT YOU INTO YOUR OWN GRAVES!" Revvel liked these times, when it was quiet, when it was slow, nothing was

happening. The only reason he moved so fast was so it all appeared slow to him. He wondered how long it would last.

"YOU BLACK COWLED,COWARDLY,MOTHERLESS,FIENDISH KNAVES!" With that outburst, Duck seemed to finish...For a while...

Revvel sat in the corner of his cell, watching the rapid swaying of the nearby torches with each draft that came through, listening to the drips and squeaks that dungeon life brought, and thinking about his life...About her life...And what he knew of her...

When he had first left her, he had nearly hung himself in sorrow. But he resisted the temptation by consulting Chet on her identity.

"Hmmm, check the consensus of the village...If that's burned down, investigate our own great library"

And so, Revvel had decided it best not to revisit the site of the massacre and headed straight for they're own great library. Here, village birth records were kept and the people described. He investigated until he found the nameless village, with its scant records. He sifted through until he found the only female crow in the village. The only one born in the last one-hundred and twenty years in that village in fact. Very little was known, except her parents, her siblings, and her name.

"_Laila_"

* * *

Far from the dungeon pits, in the outer regions of the castle, a discussion was taking place.

"So you have them?" Asked the woman, a dark cloak adorning her. The Knight Chaplain stood next to her, remaining silent throughout the conversation.

"They are being held separately in the lower dungeon" Replied Tweets

"Excellent, I am glad to hear...What about the approaching army from Iotor"

"Handled madam"

"Good...You've done well" She reconsidered as she delved into the others mind "But there is something else troubling you..."

"I have felt uneasy since the knight's presence here"

"Worry not, I shall deal with him, you just take care of those others...As well as the girl"

Tweets was surprised to hear the last of his orders "What of the girl?"

"You must kill her"

"Why?"

"Because I ordered you too"

"I have subsided on orders alone for long enough, its time that I have some answers"

The woman thought for a moment, considering whether or not to crush this simpleton's mind. But decided that it would be too hard to find another to kill the girl "It has become public that she is the descendant of our god emperor, therefore, if she is alive when she is found, then Emperor Malleus will lose his position, and my order will lose favor. If that happens, then your thieves' guild will have to fall back to petty theft and robbery...Is that sufficient?"

Tweets huffed, and gently ran his finger around his opal eye. The telepath knew what he was thinking, so it was best to do as she commanded.

"Very well, she will die"

"Good, then we shall proceed shortly..."

* * *

"The lock on this is a very simple one...If I had a pin I could pick it..." Chet said, peeping his eye through the double-sided keyhole.

"A pin, we have not. Feet, we do" Vilithus replied, watching the coyote with a critical demeanor.

"Your method of kicking down a jail cell door is impractical...The door slides, not swings"

"Any door can be broken"

"Any lock can be picked"

"Metaphors are never a very good method to word your phrases"

"I don't speak in metaphors, I speak only truth"

Vilithus rolled his eyes "At least you've done that much..."

"If you have a better idea, then please do share"

"Then clear the way, and let me finish the job!"

Chet rose up from observing the hole "KICKING DOWN A JAIL CELL DOOR IS ABOUT AS EFFECTIVE AS BUTTERING BREAD WITH A MACE!" And with that, he threw an almighty kick at the door, throwing it off its sliding catch and right into the opposite wall. The sound was incredible, but the stunned silence was even more powerful. Both decided it best not to question a good turn of events(If slightly freaky).

They organized quickly, Chet would go right for Duck and Revvel, Vilithus left for Acthe, Lexus and Slamacus.

* * *

"Acthe, are you well?" Lexus asked, having fawned over Acthe for the past hour, giving him little time to be unwell.

"I do not feel unwell" He replied, rising up from his bench. He swung his feet down to the ground and hung his head, before bringing himself back up. Slamacus glanced over him twice before giving him a good ol' thumbs up, showing that through years and years of practice, he had learned to lie quite effectively. Luckily, only Lexus could tell he was forging truths.

"Acthe, do you remember the day after we met for the first time?" Acthe slowly rolled his head to look at Lexus.

"Like the glare of the sun and the darkness of the night, I shall forever remember it" Battered and unhealthy, he hadn't lost his charm.

"I am glad to hear it"

"I can still remember it...The cooling breeze, the warm light, the calming candle light..." He trailed off, both of them staring into the others crystal jellies. Both locked into the other, every other mortal pain became superficial. Slamacus smiled at their bond, hoping one day to perhaps find something similar.

Vilithus peeked around the corner into the cell to watch the scene. He gazed at the lovely couple. Such happiness and beauty...

* * *

*Quick Flashback*

_"Come now, say it"_

_"No..."_

_"You know you want too!"_

_"You know I don't"_

_"...Please...?"_

_"..."_

_"I beg of you, please Vilee"_

_"I hate that name"_

_"I'll think of a better one if you give me a moment"_

_"AH, wait, wait...*huff*...*ahem*...I love you because your you"_

_"And that is why I love you"_

_"...That is exactly why I love you"_

* * *

*End quick flashback*

"Vilithus?!" Lexus raspy whisper brought him back

"Huh?"

"Would you help us out PLEASE"

"Hold on" Vilithus glanced around...No weapons, no keys, no nothing...

But then he remembered his wax seal...He checked for it...nope, that hadn't taken it...Imbecile thieves would never know it true value...He ripped it from his belt and held it in his thumb and forefinger.

"And what, may I ask, do you plan to do with that?" Vilithus ignored Lexus' smartness and continued his work. He slowly scrapped it against the sharp edge of the lock, peeling the wax away. As he continued, the sound of the seal on metal edge went from a soft carving to a scratchy scraping. Lexus looked down to see the wax coming away to reveal a small green-glowing disc.

"What is that?" Lexus wondered, staring in amazement.

"Your token out of here" Vilithus replied, now slowly rubbing the strange element over the lock. He slowly made it gain heat, growing hotter and hotter. Eventually, smoke and hot steel filled the nostrils, and the lock could be seen bending inwards, until it finally caved into itself. The pin was easy enough to slide out from there.

"Come, we have to get back to Chet"

"Wait, Acthe cannot walk. We have to carry him" Lexus ordered

"Very well" Vilithus said, waving Slamacus over.

"You should not plague yourself with me" Acthe said, already being heaved up by Slamacus mighty arms, with Vilithus quickly taking his right shoulder.

"Iotor military law states that no man will be left behind" Vilithus responded

"Perhaps I should listen to what you say more often"

"This is not the time for perhaps"

"Perhaps it isn't" Acthe kidded as the group of four headed out the cell door.

* * *

They had reassembled and assessed setbacks. Acthe was recovering from head trauma, but was feeling better and could walk (Sort of).Duck had a sprain in his left shoulder. Everyone else seemed fine.

"We have to move soon, else they come looking for us and don't find us-THEN find us" Chet smartly stated.

"He has a point, we have to find a way out" Acthe said, using the ball as a support to get back on his feet. The group remained quiet for a moment to consider.

"Well, the only thing we can do is move forward" Duck said "We have no weapons, no proper armor and no support...But behind is only further imprisonment...We must move forward" The group slowly nodded their heads.

"Then forward we go" Vilithus smiled as he took the lead. He walked with pride, and strength, knowing that behind him were some of the finest men (And woman) he had ever travelled and fought with.

That is, until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Halt!" Called a guard of many, maybe eight. All flanking around a cloaked woman and partially cloaked bird (Tweets).

-

Sweat...Perspiration...

-

"Tweets!"

"Acthe..." Tweets looked down, unwilling to face him, knowing what he had to do. Fighting ACTHE was one thing...But killing...Lexus?

-

Shivers...Cold...

-

"So you two know each other?" The dark woman asked, turning to Tweets, then back toward Acthe "So this meeting becomes oh so much more emotional..." She looked around and noticed Vilithus "Oh...It does seem emotional indeed"

Acthe staggered to his feet, and took up a basic unarmed fighting position, as did the rest of the group...Except Vilithus

"WHO ARE YOU?" Acthe commanded to the figure. She laughed gently.

"Hasn't Vilithus told you of me?"

-

Aeleran no...Please, Aeleran, saviour of Iotor, Angel of justice...No...

-

She slowly peeled back her hood. Revealing the soft, young fur of a muscular, immaculate raccoon

"I am Maribelle"


	11. Chapter 11

I've only just realized this, but chapter six is REALLY badly edited, but unfortunately, I can't edit it. So if there is ANY confusion with it, PLEASE don't hesitate to ask. (And in the 6th paragraph, it was Acthe and Vilithus that were at Lexus' door)

Now, just a warning. If anyone is INCREDIBLY sensitive to tear jerking stuff...be prepared...

I won't spoil it...so read on...This is a pretty packed chapter,so be prepared for a bit of a read...

And even though there wasn't any real need,this chapter was rushed. I just felt like it...

* * *

"No..." Vilithus fell to his knees, his kneepads making metal clanks as they hit. Maribelle wandered around him, allowing her hand to drift on and off his drooping shoulders. The whole group knew of their relationship, whether through gossip, or Vilithus' own tales. None were ready in the least for this kind of occurrence, leaving them shocked, gaping as if they'd seen a dead person...

"But...wuh...how?" Chet stuttered

"Chet, you're the one that knows of these things...Twice the souls, twice the power..." Maribelle continued her delicate tracing of Vilithus profile with her fingers "Twice the temptation..." The group was left speechless. From Vilithus tales, she was made out to be a being of singular perfection. Of wonderment and beauty, incorruptible to say the least. And yet, here she was, almost exemplifying power, radiating an odd sense of strength. To look into her eyes was to see the destruction and greed and hate and lust and loathing she had caused. The patron saint of his tales had turned into a daemonette.

"But there are more pressing matters then I or what has happened. It should be what will happen" She snapped her fingers "Bring her" A small contingent of the swarm of guards moved forward, setting upon Lexus. The leader grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him.

He was the first one to go down. Acthe may have been injured from the earlier battle, unwell with an unknown dungeon disease, demoralized of the betrayal of his old best friend, stricken with lameness, outnumbered by enemies, tired, hungry, and lacking breath, but he was no coward. And would NOT allow such a creepy, maggot-infested rotten apple to lay hands on Lexus. Unfortunately, retaliation was swift and brutal. One of the assistants swung back without hesitation, knocking Acthe to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, honestly, why must they always resist" The cloaked woman turned around and snapped her fingers once more "Put the rest in their cells"

The advance was sudden, none of the group had time to resist the swarm of mailed guardsmen quickly subduing them...Except for the ones around Vilithus who merely encircled him and looked down on him. It wasn't until the rest of the group were properly held by the rest of the group, that one of the guardsman stepped forward and grabbed Vilithus underarm, waiting for another guard to do the same and lift him up.

That was before he was thrown against the wall like a book...He crumpled just like one. The other guards were as dumbfounded as the group had been minutes ago, at the arrival of Maribelle. But this was no time to admire their teeth. Chet was the first to act upon this advantage, using the back of his head as a jack in a game of marbles with the other guards' nose. He quickly fell away. Lexus shifted her weight down, before grabbing the guard's leg and jerking it forward, nearly breaking it as they both fell to the ground. Revvel jumped and kicked the back of Dangers holder, allowing him enough space to spin around and elbow his captor in the temple, sending him into Slamacus' guard, giving HIM the chance to fling the other guard into the wall. Though Acthe was watched, his sentinel had long since jumped away from the slowly amassing pile of unconscious guards. They slowly reassembled behind Vilithus, who had dealt squarely with the squad that had decided to (attempt to) bring him down.

"Vilithus...I know you too well to have tried to put you down without a fight..." And with the wave of her hand, the remaining guards pulled out their weapons and formed opposite to the group. Now this would be a challenge. Vilithus looked back at the group, knowing full well that this COULD be it. His face clearly displayed that message. But each and every one of them had already come this far. Their mission had brought them a LONG way from finding the Black Velvet lair. New friendships had formed, old hatreds relieved, couples had come closer together, or been forced further apart, and nightmarish memories had been brought back, only to be fought against.

What didn't kill them would only make them stronger. And they were all ready, to die for that fact...

The guards eyed their opponents, they eyed them back.

The guards bared teeth; they were snarled and growled at just the same

They swung their weapons in preparation for the fight...the faces they opposed showed that their determination would not drain until the very end of the battle.

* * *

"**INCOMING!**" **CRASH!** Suddenly the wall had caved in. A lone boulder was to blame, surrounded by dust. The air had suddenly filled with dirt, and screams and swords. From the hole that now existed, maybe more then fifteen thousand soldiers were charging the castle, steamrolling over any resistance that had lined up against it. A miracle, as the boulder had decimated what remained of the guards...But yet, there was no Maribelle.

"COME, WE MUST MAKE HASTE!" Chet yelled, yanking Acthe up and nudging Vilithus forward.

The group charged out in the opposite direction, following the developing cries of dying men. They left the eerie coldness of the dungeon and entered a more regal chamber, with portraits and fine silks hung on the walls. But there were no other souls here, save maybe the eyes of the portraits, which gazed down easily, but freakishly. A footstep was heard, and the group turned to see what looked of Maribelle's cloak flutter around a corner. They followed it, hoping to find a way out of the fiercely contested castle. They turned the corner, to find themselves following a winding corridor which eventually led to stairs down. They quickly followed them (Duck proved that his method of falling down was far quicker then simply running), and ran out into another more regal chamber. But the effect was lost, as the few guards that were present, were being cut down by the heavily armored Vindicators, who shouted cries of zeal as they sliced their enemies to ribbons.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" Cried one as he punctured his enemies' stomach, throwing red on all objects around.

"There!" Lexus motioned as they saw Maribelle's cloak hastily fly through an arch. As they prepared to move again, Acthe suddenly yelped in pain as his leg finally collapsed from under him. Vilithus was undeterred and followed through the archway. Chet tried to pull him up again, but Acthe shook him off.

"NO! GO ON, I AM LAME ENOUGH, DO NOT PLAGUE ME WITH GUILT"

Chet was running out of options, so he decided to split the group up once more.

"Revvel, Danger, Slamacus, take Acthe and surrender yourselves to the Iotor army. They wouldn't harm what they believe to be innocents. Lexus, come with me, and we will get to the bottom of this" The plan was set, and actions were taken. Slam and Duck lifted Acthe and Revvel looked around another corner, motioning to the way out. Chet and Lexus dodged their way through the small battle going on in the middle of the room, finally passing around the corner, finding themselves once again looking down a one-way corridor. They ran through it, looking for any sign of Vilithus, or Maribelle.

* * *

They finally came to an opening, to find themselves staring at the Knight Chaplain. He was looking away, but had known of their presence before they had even split up.

"Ah, you've arrived"

"Who are you?" Lexus spat out

"Who I am, is not important. What is, is what I am"

"Then answer the question"

"I am the worst thing you could have possibly come across" With a blink of his eyes, Lexus felt one of the most powerful migraines she had ever felt. Crippling, deafening, blinding, destructive, it all hit her with such force. But Chet, did not buckle, he stood strong.

"So you aren't affected by such spells?"

Chet dug into his tunic's neck and pulled out a small locket, showing the patron saint Lazlo, the sane and happy monkey.

"Religious piety may not heal, but it protects" Chet allowed it to fall onto his chest "What you have done to her, you will not do to me. Now let us pass"

The psychic paused a moment, and scanned into Chet's mind, unblinking, flicking through his life

"Chet...Brother Chet...Chet Etoyco...That's quite a regal eastern name...Isn't it?"

Chet kept quiet, using every inch of his willpower to keep him out of his mind

"Such strong emotions of sadness and failure...what happened, a close friend...Mother, father?"

Chet felt his deepest, darkest memories being probed as he kept trying to keep him out.

"WAIT...That's not sadness...That's guilt...Chet, what did YOU do?"

Chet began to feel his own nightmares, which he had fought and suppressed for so long, returning, taking over again. He growled lowly and closed his eyes, paralyzed by the overwhelming emotions consuming him.

* * *

*Quick Flashback*

"For the indirect murder through starving of eighteen native born coyote's, six of which were pups, and an unknown litter, you, Chet of Etoyco are hereby sentenced to death by exile. May the sand god have mercy on your spirit"

*End quick flashback*

* * *

He was awoken from his pains when the death throes of the psychic reached his ears. He appeared to be recoiling in the same way that Lexus had moments ago. Except now the tables have completely reversed. Now the psychic was reeling in horror, and Lexus appeared to be causing it. Her eyes seemed to glow and her fur seemed brighter and stronger then before. Torches danced, threatening to go out, and a severe draft swept through the hall. In a grisly manner, that befitted Lexus not in the least, she had managed to force such powerful feelings and pains into the psychics head that it...

Exploded...

Gross... (Seriously, I mean, lets not even go into what's was just splattered onto the wall)

Chet gaped at the sans cranium body of armor, which quickly slumped to the ground. Whatever Lexus had done, and could do, was amazing, and horrifying at the same time. Lexus was just as surprised at this. She had never known how powerful she was. Hell, she didn't even know that she HAD magical power. Chet closed his eyes for a moment, just to try and shut out this madness. Then he saw the strangest thing. A cloak...with someone in it...Not himself, or anyone he knew...Some strange individual who seemed to radiate fear.

"Chet...You must protect her...When the time comes, you MUST protect her" The voice was unnatural. Not man, not woman. No breathing, no movement. He seemed such an illusion, yet such a presence. Chet jumped back away from the figure to get away, only to find himself in the castle no longer. Now, he was in some odd place. A room, a darker one. Barely light enough for him to see. Only this figure seemed to produce the only light.

"Where am I...Who are you?"

"You should already know who I am, so do not bother wasting breath on such a useless question..." Chet remained puzzled, but then a wave of realization came as he saw the mark of Aeleran on the cloaks center, made of a metal he had never seen before. No...It couldn't be...

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU MUST PROTECT LEVIA" It stressed every word. But Chet remained confused

"Who's Levia?"

"I believe her mortal name is Lexus...Hear me, if she dies, then your world will be thrown into chaos"

"Why?" Chet questioned back.

"I cannot, for I must possess my power to one of my chosen warriors. So you must protect from the battle that will soon occur"

"What battle? What are you talking about?" But before he could stop himself, he suddenly found himself, back at the castle, staring down at the body of the psychic, Lexus still reeling from the...explosion.

"Lexus, come on, we have to go" Lexus was slow to react, but soon came about, and not a moment too soon. The battle cries of several men reached their ears, and they charged forward, moving through room after room, until they came upon a scene that was bathed in horror. The room looked worse then a battlefield. Few bricks were not covered with crimson liquid, or scratched by blades. Weapons lay about like a messy armory. It was only once they walked into the center of the death zone that they had realized the most horrifying detail.

There were no bodies.

* * *

But once again, there was no time to consider such things, they heard the sounds of battle further down the hall, and ran to investigate. As they turned the corner, the next scene of utter destruction unfolded, with desks crushed, orbs smashed and bodies thrown about. They continued on further, coming to a T section. As they checked both directions, they heard the first familiar sound. Vilithus' angry growls and yells were easily audible from where they were. They continued down the corridor to find Vilithus locked deep in battle with Maribelle. But he looked different. His eyes seemed lacking of mortality, his fur radiated an odd light, and his movement seemed...Ungodly. He struck into walls with such force that they cracked and rumbled, he swung his sword through desks so fiercely that is cut them like butter. When he finally scored a direct hit on Maribelle, she was flung into a wall, making an adult sized hole in it. But she only returned back up, her powers reaching new heights as Vilithus' own soul raged with the fury that the shell of his former body felt. But Chet and Lexus had their own problems. A contingent of guards was approaching to lend aid, but when they saw the two unarmed mammals, they immediately thought 'Easy prey'.

'YOU MUST PROTECT LEVIA' Echoed through Chet's head, sending chill's down his spine. He knew what he had to do. He grabbed a nearby torch pole. This one was excessively longer then the others, giving him the support he needed. He leapt out, away from Lexus. He landed on one, using his foot to produce a cracking sound from the man's skull. Dead or merely out, who knows? He swung his pole out into the next one, flinging him away. Another strike to his other side nearly confirmed bone damage. He dodged back to avoid a sword thrust, losing his pole in the act. He regained composure and struck away the blade as it was again shoved toward him, giving him the chance to break his opponent's nose...With his foot. Another guard grabbed his stomach from behind. But Chet had learnt these move years ago (He'd even taught it to Lexi), he dropped down, grabbed his captors knee, then thrust back up, sending them both to the ground. But where Lexus had merely strained the leg, Chet pulled with all his might, rendering the guard unable to walk. The pain eventually put the man to sleep, but his awakening, would not be any better. Chet glanced over the strewn bodies the unconscious guards. He was a priest, and he would damn well not break that promise.

* * *

But his attention was quickly drawn away, as he heard the cry of Lexus. He ran back toward the corridor where the battle was unfurling to see Lexus held by Maribelle in her grasp, a dagger to her throat. Chet reprimanded himself in his mind, cursing his own hubris.

"Maribelle, doing this will only bring darkness to this world" Spoke Vilithus...Well, it looked like Vilithus. It certainly didn't sound like him.

"Darkness that I will control...Face it Aeleran, your time is up"

"Leave the mortal's out of this Maribelle; you know that she would not awaken without proper guidance"

"Well I can't take that risk, can I?"

The two gods argued, one with meaning of good intentions-Though he possessed one of his finest warriors-, the other with intentions of power. One had mortal collateral; the other used a mortal as a channel for his own power. Neither considered what effects they may have.

But neither had counted on one of the most powerful things that could ever be mustered...Mortal intervention. Chet had grown tired of the bickering and acted. He threw a (mostly) surviving chair at the floating Maribelle. She dropped Lexus to the ground, and after realizing what had happened, she gathered her power and sent an almighty bolt of energy at Chet.

"Lord forgive..." And he was struck. He collapsed, his life force drained from him. Lexus scrambled over him, turning him over to find his still face. No smile, no wise eyes...Just death.

"No Chet, please...no, no, no" She pleaded to his breathless corpse, to wake up...But for once, he did not listen. For once, he was silent.

Maribelle laughed at such sport...She never had truly, killed...But it was quite exhilarating. Maybe she'd do it again. She looked back to Aeleran/Vilithus, but was surprised to see the same emotion on their face...Laughter.

"And what do you find so funny?"

Aeleran chuckled quietly, and blinked his eyes slowly before speaking "You are guilty, of murder"

Oh no...

* * *

Aeleran may have only had finite power himself, but if justice had to be served, he would not just be judge and executioner himself...

"The jury of eight sins shall decide your fate" Suddenly, shrieks were heard from the walls, cries of anguish and pain. The eight sins of Iotor...were coming.

One ripped through the wall, blasting bricks out of their mortar, setting alight the nearby furniture "The fires of hate and fury"

Another screamed in through the window, shrieking loud enough to shatter eardrums and scare away any unprepared "The screams of terror and fear"

Another ripped through paintings and fine art, greed. Another appeared from Maribelle's own dagger, mistrust. Dishonor ran out of Maribelle's own chest, chaos flew in from outside-where the battle was taking place-and selfishness finally slopped in from expensive cheese cabinet that had survived much of the battle. The jury was finally complete, and the seven sins flew gently around Maribelle. Lexus watched in amazement as these otherworldly spirits flew around the room like fiery birds without wings. Each bore a mark of their sin. Skulls, swords, crying faces, it was all their. One who was unprepared might have died from shock.

"Maribelle, you have sinned against the code which we gods of Iotor have sworn to uphold. Now...you must pay..." And with that, Vilithus' body suddenly started twitching, then violently convulsing as a bright light shone into existence. With the jury assembled, and the stage set, Aeleran was ready to take on his true form.

From Vilithus was spawned an exact, living replica of Aeleran. His tower shield held strong, tall as a full grown man, bearing markings of Aeleran's ascension, and Iotor's most legendary battles. His chainmail skirt glistened in the light, its bronzy color producing an amazing effect. His chest plate looked as if it was made of gold, shining brilliantly, depicting the eight sins, and the myriad of other Iotor gods (Several of them unrelated to war or even justice).His chainmail shirt only covered his shoulders, but it was just as impressive, as his red cloak was festooned with various markings and wards. His belt bore the many wax seals and medallions that he carried, as well as his 2.4"(75cm) long sword, the hilt itself dazzling to look at. But yet the most impressive feature was not the physical equipment, but the raccoon itself that stood there. For his wings, spoke more then could be said.

"Maribelle, I hereby sentence your sin filled soul...to death" Suddenly, the spirits cried out once more, flying more rapidly now, bouncing around the room, until they all were absorbed into Aeleran's sword, which glowed red, then purple, then orange, proceeding through the whole rainbow until it finally reached white. He lifted his shield and fluttered his wings, sending a great gust through the halls. He slowly flapped his way to the top of the room-barely avoiding the ceiling-until he was looking down upon Maribelle. His eyes were strong, and his sword was slowly raised above his head. His wings cut out for a moment, then swooped quickly, sending Aeleran straight down upon Maribelle. His sword leading the way, her soul was torn away from her. Leaving her physical body weak, and frail. She twitched and shuddered.

Aeleran slowly regained his earthbound and as the spirits left his sword-the last one taking it with him-, his armor evaporated away, and a brown cloak reappeared on him. His arms now lay down by his side. He slowly walked to where Lexus was staring at him intently, gaping.

"Hello Levia" Lexus was puzzled at the figure speaking in such an odd way "You may not remember me, but I was there when you were born...I was there"

"Who..."

"You will learn soon enough, first listen to me. When you born, a strong goddess was slain from the sky, and I decided to place her blessing upon you. You...are not what you think, and may never be...But remember; just as I was when you were born...I shall always watch over your spirit..." He turned, and waved his hand in gently. Not to anyone in particular. He just did it.

And he was gone.

* * *

Chet suddenly gasped out, his breathing suddenly strong and well.

"Chet, are well?" Lexus asked, desperation in her voice

"I'm fine...Are you?"

"Yes, I was not harmed"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, some...god I think, took Maribelle...I'm not sure"

"What of Vilithus?"

A groan alerted them to the strength that he had within him. They both looked back to see him staggering towards Maribelle, or what was left of her. A bad sign to them.

"Vilithus?" Chet was amazed to see that Vilithus had survived possession by a GOD. Most didn't...Chet stumbled up and crawled over to Vilithus, who had fallen to his knees by Maribelle. He tried to pull on Vilithus' shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He lifted Maribelle off the ground and held her upper-body in his arms. His eyes began to moisten.

"Vilithus..." He turned to them, sorrow on his face, the first real emotion of his they had ever seen "She's...sh..." Chet didn't want to say it, Lexus didn't either. But they couldn't let him sit there for eternity, holding her body.

"Vilithus, she's..."

* * *

A sudden sigh from Vilithus' arms caused them to think twice, they all looked down to see her figure stirring.

"Maribelle..." Vilithus held her there, supporting her body in his arms. The evil had been destroyed, but with it, the strength that Vilithus had given her was gone. She barely had the energy to speak...But yet she still found it.

"Vilithus..." History repeated itself. Tears streamed down Vilithus' faces, as if his eyes were melting. He smiled weakly as Maribelle slowly hooked her arm around his neck, dragging herself up, laying her chin on his shoulder "I'm afraid that I will need you for a short time more" Tears flowed from both of them. The oddest mix of sorrow and joy overflowed in the two. Vilithus for once felt both, his emotion returning to him, for Maribelle needed it no longer

"You shall always be the stronger of the two...whether by your mind or your body" Vilithus croaked out, trying to sound proper. Maribelle laughed

"And that is exactly what you shall tell them" Neither had lost their sense of humor, but it disappeared as she was rocked by a hard cough, her breath draining fast...She suddenly withdrew to see the blood on Vilithus' body.

"You have been slashed" Maribelle fawned,It had occurred during the battle between the two, but Aeleran hadn't noticed it. Vilithus smiled back.

"And I shall pass soon" Vilithus replied. Maribelle smiled in return.

"So shall I then" A brief moment ensued, the two staring at each other...As they did, a mysterious blue aura slowly rose from Maribelle, sparkling, twinkling and making a myriad of whimsical noises. At the same time, the same one rose from Vilithus, this one similar in color, more swirling and zigzagging. The two forces slowly entwined the other, creating a beautiful contrast display.

"And that is why I shall always love you" The sentence echoed through the room, unafraid of who might hear or judge. As the essences' slowly rose, the couple fell carefully to the ground, their arms wrapped around the other as tight as could be.

"Do you think they're at peace?" Lexus asked, tears running down her face.

"_Together they die, together they live on_" Chet said gladly, knowing that they were at peace.


	12. Chapter 12 Finale

**Are you ready?**

* * *

Since the battle, the castle had been swept six times over before the commanders advisor had told him that every splinter had been checked under by now.

"You could search your whole life for a measly cockroach, and still never find him" The commander was a wise old warrior, and he had known just how well your enemy could hide.

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing we look for mammals, not insects" The advisor joked, despite the authority that his commander held

"Very well...Casualties?"

"14 dead, 22 injured, 2 horses injured-they should survive-, 1 Vindicator injured"

"...Good, killed?"

"We have counted roughly 40 bodies on the field, and 29 in the castle...17 have been taken prisoner"

"Excellent, any others?"

"Actually, yes sir...Six civilians have surrendered to us, another in the castle, one of our ordo-regus pugna have been found dead, as well as the body of a thought-to-be-dead warrior...And, her..."

The commander jerked his head to his advisor, who had a sincere look about him "Where is she?"

* * *

The group had been gathered into a single space, watched over by a measly three footmen. None of them knew of the strength that this group held. At least, not yet. They had been silent since Lexus had told them of what had happened. Even the footmen listened in, wanting to believe everything they had said. They weren't sure how to feel. Vilithus had simply not been a friend long enough to truly mourn over, but yet, he had such an impact on them. Some he had talked to very little, but yet he had registered with so strong.

The commander walked into the small crevice that they were being held in, his personnel honor guard watching their enemy closely.

"This is the group?" He asked his assistant, who nodded "Then that is her?" Another nod.

Chet spoke up "Please, we mean no harm. We just want..."

"Hold your voice, I have not even begun to speak" Chet sat back, wondering what would be said "You were the ones searching for the Black Velvet lair...correct?"

"We ARE" Acthe corrected, incorrectly

"It is fruitless to search for what has been found"

"What do you mean?"

"This castle is..."

Dawning realization swept the group, like it had a hundred times before.

The dying knights words "No sir, others...some, black, cloth...hundreds maybe...They all..."

The silky, dark decorations which hung around the castle

Maribelle's dark cloak

The low number of guards which inhabited the small castle

"Of course"

"But what about the assassins within?"

"They were caught sleeping..." The commander had everything covered

"Then what of Acmetrop?" Lexus asked, desperate to have the weight thrown off her shoulders

"The castle and the land are already back under repair...And your father is fine" The group sighed, finally knowing their mission was complete "But that brings up my true point..." The commander said, raising his chin

"Beg your pardon?"

The slash of a sword against its sheath brought back horrid memories for the group. They recoiled as the general and his assistant withdrew their sword. They were tired and hungry, and they had completed their quest...Only to have it end like this...

Lexus shut her eyes tight, waiting for the killing blow. She would go to her grave willing, too exhausted to fight...

-

But after a moment, she twitched open one eye to watch...

Then the other, then she turned her whole head, realizing that general did not hold his sword in preparation for combat. He held it so that his humerus, forearm and sword made perfect right angles. The sword pointed up at the sky, shining dully in the pre-dawn light. A salute?

_"Levia"_

* * *

After it was explained to her just who she was, Lexus became far more friendly and less shocked. This new power among meant many different things, but yet, there was still official matters to discuss, and only she could discuss them. While the general and his assistant talked to Lexus, Duck had found himself quite an interesting friend indeed (He was perhaps the most larrikin Vindicator of them all).

"A vindicator is simply a sorrowful bitch with a sword" The young raccoon said, taking the piss out of his own profession

"I've never heard that one before!" Duck said, in between rib-shaking laughs. Slamacus had wandered through the crowd to find an even younger raccoon woman, playing with a small marionette. She was surprised to see him. But Slamacus was more interested in the doll-on-strings.

"Oh, I found it during the raid. I've always had a love for puppets. Ever since I was a pup, I simply adored them" Slam motioned for a try, then began executing amazing dance moves through the blank faced puppet. Revvel and Acthe had found a group of soldiers discussing the many pieces of loot that they had pilfered from the-now burning-castle.

"Look at this, beautiful. Looks like it was made hundreds of years ago...It'll make quite a lot of copper pieces" One gloated, showing his priceless bed pan with shimmering glaze. The others laughed.

"You'd sell these objects?" Acthe questioned. The group responded with a powerful 'Of course!'

"Well, not I" Said one; looking dearly at the sparkling orb that he had "I think my litter would love to play with it" Another young raccoon. He stared longingly into the orb, almost seeing his 3 pups in its glowing face.

"You have children?" Acthe asked, the health returning to his voice with such calm conversation. The warrior looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, three...Two girls and a boy. We have only named the boy and girl, but I cannot think of one for the other girl..."

"What-about-Laila?" Revvel put in, without considering what offence it might cause. He was stared down for a moment, wondering whether he had offended or simply questioned too hard. But a smile returned to both their faces.

"I like that name"

While the other groups discussed theatre, politics, children and just how many Paladins it takes to build a whorehouse, Chet was talking with another soldier, this was older and wiser. A knight sergeant he said.

"I knew Vilithus...And that sounds just like him"

"Did you also know Maribelle?" Chet asked, digging as deep as he could

"I did...an angel in every way...Well, WAS..."

"I had only heard bits and pieces of her, but I understand the whole tale now"

"He sacrificed himself for her, but at least now, they'll get what they wanted..."

"They died together" Chet added, with sincerity in his tone

"Hmmmm...Say, your part of the group that Levia was in"

"Levia...Hmmm, I'll have to get used to that name..."

"Yes well, perhaps you know now who she is?"

"Something to do with your lord Aeleran?"

"Quite a lot...Levia, means Lioness of God...She has come to scare away the false emperor"

"Has she done that?"

"Emperor Malleus is being apprehended as we speak"

"ORDER UP!" Suddenly, every footmen and Vindicator stood to attention (As well as Duck); the group took a moment to realize that the death party was bringing back the fallen. They marched, seemingly stronger and prouder then the others. The 16 stretchers that passed were each covered with a pristine white blanket, some of which were stained red. No man or woman spoke. Under each of those blankets was a dearest blood, or family member to someone. They each deserved respect. As the last two passed, the group knew who was under them, smiling to themselves, taking a moment to reflect on the adventure that had undergone. The strife, the learning. All of it, with a flash, and with a brooding smile from one they hardly knew, but would never forget.

* * *

The ride back to Acmetrop was easier this time. Much faster too. They had all managed to hitch a ride with Lexus, as she had been given a full house of escorts(2,000 footmen,500 cavalry and 3/4 of the Vindicator unit).Duck was not in the main carriage, as he had chosen to walk with his new friend, joking about just what Vindicator's ate for breakfast. They were friends of Levia, and were to be treated as such.

"Wine?" Asked the servant, brandishing cups and a pitcher. The group declined. Acthe felt sick, Slamacus was excessively worried for Acthe and Duck was outside, so no one who would want any was in a position to take some. They had certainly been put in a luxurious carriage.

'We specifically brought it for you Levia' Lexus had been told. She was adjusting quite well to her new position as 'Levia'. She'd been a princess, but Levia seemed so much higher then that, so it was a welcome adjustment. She would be allowed to keep her original name, but she would be called Levia on official occasions. 'Aeleran's Niece' apparently.

But something still confused her...

"I was there when you were born..."

"I shall always watch over your spirit..."

"Levia?" Lexus was startled out of her thoughts when a peppy young raccoon wrought her attention

"Hmm, yes?"

"Before you go home to Acmetrop, you must first attend to Iotor"

"For what purpose?"

"To attend the crowning of the new emperor"

The commander had told her of this...She would have to be present to bless them. Sounded easy enough...

"Oh, uh, yes...of course" The girl bowed and returned to the other end of the large carriage, helping one of the doctors who were examining Acthe.

"They said he should be fine" Chet said, making Lexus aware of his presence.

"I hope they are right"

"They are...Besides, you of above them all, you should how well Acthe recovers from such things.

Once they entered the capitol's walls, Duck and his friend had joined the group in the caravan (By suggestion of the commanders assistant).They hadn't known why, but it didn't seem too urgent, as they hadn't been threatened. Lexus had joined Acthe's side in the carriage.

"Why are we here?" Duck asked

"They want me to bless their emperor"

"Do you even know how to do that?"

"It shouldn't be too hard..." Lexus said, but it was obvious that she was afraid that she would mess up. Hell, supposedly she was the niece of a god that she had witnessed destroy an overpowered magical demoness. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up.

"It will not be too difficult ma'am; they will guide you through most of it" Spoke the young servant girl.

"I should hope so..."

"Wait, do you even know what this event is about?" Asked the Vindicator, not entirely caring for Lexus' apparent power

"...Not really"

The raccoon scoffed "It is destined to bring us good luck for over a century! Half of our army will be marching through our streets! Civilians will come from the fringes of our land to see this event! Even the dead watch over it, paying visits to their relatives in the form of blessings! This is nearly as important as the yearly day of ascension that Aeleran first came to godhood!" By the end of his rant, Lexus was practically biting her fingers. She was ready to jump out and make a mad dash for Acmetrop.

"Pfft, sounds simple" Duck said, bringing a glare from Lexus.

Acthe's hand on her shoulder reaffirmed her "Free your worries; you have always been calm, even under stress"

Lexus' smiled, happy to know that Acthe was always there...

* * *

***Another frikkin flashback***

The moon was bright, and the sky was clear, bringing the twinkling eyes of a millions stars. There was about as much light as there was during the day time, and the only flames were meters below. Lexus loved coming up here on her most lonely nights. By sneaking into her father's treasury, and calling favors from treasury guards and accountants, she could do it without her father noticing. This gave her the income she needed to bribe the watch guards (They were not bound by Lexus' shining reputation, so a few coppers managed to force them off one of the towers).

She could just lay up here, and stare at the moon, and think. Think about her father's over protective nature, what her mother might have been like, who those visitors bound in shining steel were who brought him news of the north and his rival Optimatus, but most of all, she thought about him...

She wondered where he might be (Last time, he had told her how he had visited the swampy jungles of the Scurus lands), what he might be doing (The fourth time they had met, he had told her of an almighty jailbreak he had made with a friend named Tweets), and who he might be fighting (In his last letter, he had told her of a duel he had against a Iotor cavalrymen for a bag of coppers).

He was the first real 'love' that she had...Admittedly, she had her crushes on castle personnel and the visitors who often came by, but she was still young then, and those others were no were near as charming as he was.

She gazed up into the night sky, wondering, if somehow, somewhere, Acthe, was looking at that same moon...

"_You look beautiful in this moonlight..._"

Lexus jerked up to see a dark figure looming behind her. She instantly recognized the voice, and noticed the rope behind.

"If your caught, then I will not know how to save you" Acthe walked to her side and kneeled down, bringing their eyes level. A gust of wind gently caressed their fur, chilling them ever so slightly.

"I don't think that it is I who needs saving..." For a moment, they simply stared at each other. There wasn't any need for talk...Their eyes said it all.

"Lady Lexus?!" Called a voice from below. They were startled out of their loving exchange by the voice of the guard that was meant to be on duty. Lexus indicated for Acthe to stay quiet, and she moved to the side of the battlement.

"Yes watchman?"

"Are you alone up there?"

She was startled by this question, but remained cool "Of course, who else would be up here?"

"Whoever it may be, they have a rope" He pointed to the rope, which had drifted to the side of the tower from the wind.

"DAMMIT" Acthe whispered. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough

"Who was that?"

"It was me! Dammit, why do you continue to bother me?!"

"I'm coming up there to investigate" The guard took it upon himself to begin climbing up the ladder up to the battlement. He was approaching quickly, and Acthe was left standing there.

"The rope is too wild, I would fall to my death" He looked at her worriedly, but she already had a plan.

"Quickly, here!" She pointed to the hiding spot they would never look for him, and although Acthe had his doubts at first, he quickly moved into position.

The guard reached the top and stepped up onto the tower floor to examine the place, but Lexus was the only one who stood there. She was resting on her arm on the side of the battlement, legs spread slightly apart, staring out into the sky. No one else.

"My...My apologies my lady"

"Forgiven"

The guard took his chance and left before the king might find out

"Did you actually want me to hide here?"

"It was either keep you alive or hide you where they would never expect you..." She checked back down again to see if anyone was there, before hitching up her dress, allowing Acthe to crawl out from underneath.

"Do not take this as a signal for anything" She reminded, resting back on the battlement side. Acthe soon joined

"I never did" He said, laughing to himself.

***The end of another frikkin flashback***

* * *

"My lady, we have arrived" It was at this point Lexus and Acthe finally noticed the large amount of noise coming from outside the carriage. The group stood up, preparing to face their last challenge of this trip. They formed a group by the end door of the carriage. The servant girl spoke to them as she prepared to open the door.

"Vindicator, would you please lead them?"

The young Vindicator nodded at the girl "Of course milady" They both smiled, as the Vindicator withdrew his sword and held it at as the commander had when speaking to Lexus. He picked up his helmet and held it between his forearm and humorous against his side. He wiped the smile off his face, and prepared to lead the group. He had been drilled to do this before.

A fanfare blew, the signal received, and the door flew open...

Out into the crowd, the confetti, the smells of life and celebration. The happy faces of the young, old, poor, rich, lame and fit, strong and weak. The celebratory streamers and ribbons, even the guards shone like polished silverware. But the march had only begun. As they stepped out, 30 footmen marched by them on both sides. As they led on through the crowd, the rest of that escort followed, moving past the statue of Aeleran and soon, into the grand castle before them.

The rugs were lined with even better looking soldiers. Swords withdrawn and held in salute as they passed. They moved closer and closer to the Imperial room, where the emperor sat. As they approached, Lexus felt stronger, the words of Aeleran preserving her confidence.

"I shall always watch over your spirit..."

She continued through, slowly lifting her head as she entered the majestic room, lined with only the finest and wisest soldiers and generals. The only surprise came when she was greeted by the new emperor...or empress. Before her stood a proud young raccoon, maybe younger then she was. She held an air of wisdom around her, despite her size. Lexus could almost sense her innate prosperity, feeling what she would do for her nation.

She was the one.

-

The march halted, and the civilians held their breath to see if this girl was the one to be crowned empress.

Lexus stepped forward, only a meter away from the girl, who instantly bowed to Lexus. The rest of the procession bowed, guards, generals, footmen, Vindicators and Civilian alike. The group followed suit.

"Levia, I pledge to you...Am I, empress ensign Annabelle Dyetman, worthy to save this nation in its hour of need?"

She took a moment, thinking, was this some supreme force guiding her thoughts, or was she just guessing?

Second thoughts fired and burned through her mind like burning arrows, shooting around the place.

...

...

...Wait, _Dyetman_?

"Yes"

Cheers, almighty cheers. Soldiers and generals alike gave almighty cries of victory, Civilians laughed and cried, so happy to finally see this period of bad luck come to an end.

Lexus turned back toward the group, who had just stood up from kneeling.

"See, I told you" Acthe said, flashing his charming smile at her

* * *

It would be another hour before they would get back under way, before Acthe would be given proper remedies for his pains (He would be better in no less then a week).Before they left, they managed to snag some sleep time. Acthe and Lexus didn't sleep though, they stayed up all night just talking about their adventures so far(So we'll leave them to that).Duck had secretly followed his friend(The Vindicator's name had shown to be Maxillion Riath, who had endured the loss of his family at age 12) to a private chamber, and after peeking, he could see him and the newly crowned empress...(That's what he saw, and afterwards, he decided to leave them to their own devices).Slam and Rev had gone off to sight see in Iotor's capitol. They were here; they might as well do it. Chet however, had decided to lay down with one of the soldiers from the parade. He was a knight captain, old and wise too. (Similar to the one he had met after the battle).

"You honestly forced him to crawl through the mud?" Chet asked, disbelieving

"He deserved it...Beside, it taught him the lesson he need" They both laughed. Humor of those who had seen and endured everything. For a moment more, they sat in silence.

"Say, your a desert canine, from the coyote lands aren't you?" The words brought back painful memories

"Yes, I am"

"Odd, most of your kind doesn't stray far from their home"

"Hmmm, well I was banished" He said, without considering the next question

"Why?"

Chet sighed, deciding to tell the story once and for all.

* * *

***Begin maybe final flashback***

"Chet Etoyco, approach the council" Said the guard, motioning Chet up to a small podium

"Chet Etoyco, you have been accused of the unlawful removal of funds from a village, causing indirect murder of the whole village. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" Chet replied coldly. The judge stared down at him, as the council had already seen and heard the evidence. Too many dead just because some rich noble wanted more money. Before he could speak, another coyote jumped through the crowd and tackled Chet.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU INSOLENT KNAVE, I SHALL HANG YOU WHEN I GET MY CHANCE!" Two guards restrained him, as Chet stared dumbfounded into the dogs face. Such anger...No one had ever looked at him like that before. The judge had already made up his mind

"I've seen more then enough. For the indirect murder through starving of eighteen native born coyote's, six of which were pups, and an unknown litter, you are hereby sentenced to death by hunting. May the sand god have mercy on your spirit"

"A litter? Six pups?" Chet mumbled under his breath. He had been told it was a village of elders, not half filled with pups.

He was crying by the time had been laid on the hunting line. They had decided to begin hunting him tomorrow. It was dishonorable to hunt such vulnerable prey. Through the night, Chet laid there, on the desert sands, begging for forgiveness. Praying to the gods that those he had harmed would be saved in the afterlife.

***End maybe final flashback***

* * *

"My god..."

"But I have left that behind, I am a changed coyote now" He smiled, thanking heaven for that caravan of travelling monks that had picked him up.

"But one still confuses..."

"Hm?"

"Your priest, who can obviously handle himself, the bunnies are a mercenary and relation of Aeleran, you have a humongous Theater player, a skittish messenger, and a Duck who claims himself to be a holy warrior, even though I have it on good authority that he is down at that smut house near here...So what does that make you all?"

Chet was surprised by the incredible level of detail the raccoon had "You certainly have a way with information..."

"I'm an intelligence officer, hats my job..."

"What does that make us?" Chet thought for a moment. A martial priest who had the past of a villain, a bunny who was daughter of a king, niece of a god and a hell of a brawler, another bunny who was a known sword-for-hire and charmer extraordinaire giant creature who could snap a man in too, though he preferred to role-play runner bird who had nightmares of his past, because of his own duties, and a Duck paladin, who was more of a sleaze then a streetwalker...Hmmmm

What does that make us?

After thinking for a while more, he came to a conclusion that seemed to satisfy every need of the persons.

We lived with together, fought with together, moved with together, and ate with together...What does that make us?

"_Travelers_...Simple _Travelers_" He said, with a smile.

**----**

**Epilogue**

Though they adventured on some more, they eventually went on to live their own lives.

Revvel

After ten more years of being Acmetrop's official runner, Revvel would go on to form the Messenger guild, which would allow for the speedy delivery of messages to and from the outer-most villages, as well as neutral espionage which would be used to save innocents from standing in the way of full-scale wars.

When it was formed, he encountered troubles involving costs. However, after an Irene Geldenash volunteered to help with financial ends, the guild was saved, and Revvel's love life founded. They would have a daughter, whom Revvel had specifically declared to be named 'Lailla' (With TWO L's)

Chet

Chet would continue to travel around the world, telling his tales of life and love. In his old age, he returned to Acmetrop and spent the rest of his days a priest. He would also return home early to attend the wedding of Lexus and the Duke of Acemtrop. He would also begin one of the world's first charities.

Slamacus

Slamacus created the Stage Actors Guild, and would help to expand both Acmetrop and Iotor Theater into all regions. He would also write the famous 'Traveler' play, featuring the adventures he had while journeying with his group (It would also help to quell most discriminates of Iotor).It is not verified fact, but it is generally believed he went on to have several affairs with Iotor actors.

Danger Duck

Once his adventures were complete, Danger would go on to write a book concerning the many aspects of Iotor which he had encountered and delved in. His book was named 'The boots of Aeleran'(Named after the term used by the Iotor religion for their workers), and in collaboration with the play 'Traveler', would ultimately erase much of the racism between Acmetrop and Iotor.

Though it is unknown, it is believed that he had 56 affairs and 19 illicit children.

Lexus

After the death of her father, Lexus Bunny went on to become the Queen of Acmetrop, having several suitors, but ended up marrying a duke (Or 'sword for hire' as he remarked himself).She had two children, Kailee who would lead Acmetrop's army until her death (She would also inspire the famous Kailee the destroyer myth), and Arthur whom would go onto take over the rule of Acmetrop.

She pioneered the agricultural revolution in her late 40's, which would see Acmetrop develop largely as a trading empire.

Acthe Bunny

Acthe's status is unknown, as he disappeared shortly after the events concerning the group. However, many rumors suggest that he was the primary suitor and lover of Lexus, the queen of Acmetrop. Evidence today suggests that his alter ego was known as The Duke of Acmetrop (An advisor to the queen).

The king of Acmetrop lived for ten more years until he finally died of natural causes

Emperor Malleus would be found dead by self-hanging before he could be reached by his own honor guard

Empress Annabelle would become one of Iotor's most famous leaders, bringing about trade and prosperity which would rival Acmetrop. Her later crowned husband became Supreme Commander of Iotor's army, and would help bring Vindicare standards back to what they used to be.

Aeleran remains Iotor's primary deity

Tweets eventually went on to become master of the thieving order in the east. It wasn't until a major theft from Acmetrop that Tweets was killed by one of his followers, his best friend at the time as well.

Vilithus and Maribelle's tale would live on through the many stories, plays and tales which were told throughout the land. Many Iotor discipline sergeant would complain of how 'There aren't any more of him in this army'. It would in fact be his tale that sent sansrevenant's public. But after a few speeches by the church and empress, they were accepted as hunters of magic and evil. A force was later created in response to both the need for proper magic hunters and elite soldiers. They were nicknamed after the mythical creature which Vilithus had inspired after the loss of his soul and love...Harvengers

_Bedtime stories were even written about them..._

----

**The tale of the Harvenger**

On a bleak old street...

In the heart of the city....

A young girl walks...

So fragile...So pretty...

-

But what is this...

An odd stranger from the dark...

He brandishes a knife...

With quite an evil remark...

-

He tells her to bow down...

Tells her to surrender her will...

She tells him to rot in hell...

And that she will kill...

-

The man does laugh...

He has a jolly good chuckle...

"You CANNOT harm me"...

"You but, will buckle"...

-

He advances upon her...

His knife moving to her throat...

He slices it through the air...

Intending a blood red coat...

-

But before his steel could reach...

His arms have turned to jelly...

Another one has appeared...

Another steel through his belly...

-

He collapses with a thud...

His knife clattering down...

The woman looks up to see her hero...

Only to see a frown...

-

A darkened figure looks to her...

Eyes of burning red...

"Who are you?" She asked...

But he replies instead...

-

_"The shady streets, these darker paths, the road on which you walk"_

_"Do not thieve or steal or harm or kill for I watch as a hawk"_

_"I feel no mercy, I feel no pain"_

_"I will not cry, I will not feign"_

_"You best resist temptations lure..."_

_"Else become victim to a harvenger..."_

----

The...end

Something's you will have to figure out on your own...but then again...doesn't that make it so much more fun?

And now you know what a harvenger is(In case you have read my other story = The Virus, and were wondering what a harvenger is)

By the way, empress ensign is what they are before they become emperor

Thanks for anyone who chose to review this, or even read it. Some chapters are pretty crappy (Chapter 6), and there have been ALOT of delays in writing it. So I think the very LEAST I cant say is thank you.

Let's hope this isn't the end… *WINK*


	13. Chapter 13

_But what of Iotor, and Acmetrop?_

_Well..._

_

* * *

_

The castle in Iotor's capitol was still reeling from the festivities from yesterday...

Servants were sweeping up confetti and rice, and packing it into kindling bags. Leftover food was either ground up into fertilizer or thrown to street urchins. The statue of Aeleran had to be re-polished, as birds had befouled the statue again. And still, there were many more tasks to do. The excitement of yesterday's festivities had worn off, and now, it was time to wait for Empress Annabelle's first decision.

But she was far from the throne room now. She had attended her preparation as Empress, her coronation, and then her blessing by a descendant of Aeleran. Now, it was time to begin her time on the throne. But before any of her regal decisions were made, she attended her first 'Meeting of the Supremacy'. A high class meeting of the heads of all aspects of Iotor's ruling (Religion, Military, Economy, Government), and was presided over by Aeleran himself. It occurred in only the most secure location of all, deep with the castle's bosom, protected by Vindicare's, elite troopers and Sans revenant's.

-

The meeting was in order.

"All members please rise" Spoke Empress Annabelle, as she stood up with the rest, preparing for Aeleran's entrance. No smoke or fire. He just came in through one of two doors that led to the room. He slowly walked to the head of the table, opposite end to which the Empress sat. He stood.

"All members please sit" And the meeting was in order. Ever since Hadrian had taken the easy way out, the council had been restocked with some of the less martial aspects of Iotor. The Ordo-Regas Pugna's Knight Chaplain had changed, as well had the Knight Master of the Iotor military order, and the True Confessor of the church of Aeleran. But now, other leaders also reared their heads here. The Grand economist, who presided over Iotor's trade and agriculture, as well as its supply, An Emperor-Ensign, to assist in presiding over Iotor, as well as Grand Master of Iotor's elite spy's...The shadow dancers.

"Well, I'm glad that I can be attending the first meeting of my reign"

"This is a first for many of us ma'am" The Vindicare head spoke, representing the Ordo-Regus Pugna. He was much younger then most ones before him. And unlike most Vindicare's, quite a larrikin...

"Of course" And the meeting began in the fashion it should, with the Empress nodding to each leader.

"The Ordo-Regus Pugna has had more luck flushing out its own traitors. We believe that in another half-year, we can have the entire Order purged of heresy and corruption"

"The Army in the north has had a startling series of victories, after the justicars went on their religious quests to bring faith to the savages. The army dispatched to the east is returning home soon, and a small parade has been planned for their return. Their have been some Scurus attacks in the southern farmlands, but nothing too terrifying..."

"None the less, have a guard regiment dispatched"

"Yes ma'am"

"At the congregations all over, we are receiving a clear message. The people of Iotor desire many things, some which they do not have. One of them being a name for themselves. After you took over the throne, they realized that they are merely 'The people of Iotor'. A proud title, but they still desire a name for themselves, as a people"

"Hmmmm...I'll come back to you on that"

"Agriculture is coming along without any troubles, but the raid in the east will no doubt bring about an excellent influx of revenue. Not to mention the black velvet should go very nicely in the museums"

"Good"

"But Empress, do keep in mind that if you publicly display it, some may try to steal it to disgrace you as Empress" Spoke the younger Emperor-Ensign

"Hm, well then display in this castle, in our library"

"Yes ma'am"

Finally, it came to the Grand Master of the shadow dancers

"No heresy or corruption detected...Enemy spies and assassins killed...We have found evidence of a plot to kill you, but we have already condemned them as heretics for the church" The true confessor nodded thankfully, grateful for the chance to show the people the price of such extreme heresy "Also, one last thing...One of the spies found in the plot was interrogated, and revealed that they were from Acmetrop..."

The group held their breath. If this statement was true, then Iotor might have a reason to destroy and conquer Acmetrop. Some desired some didn't. But this controversy would be saved until later...

"We will discuss that at our next meeting. Until then, have Acmetrop's own secret societies investigated"

"Yes ma'am"

Now the group waited for Aeleran's approval...

"Everything...Is in order"

-

At another congregation in the capitol church, the true confessor stood up high on his podium, declaring the weeks theme(This one was honor to thy friends), condemning the actions of the spies in Acmetrop, as well as the false healers and the false emperor(Malleus).And before the end of his session "My pups! The emperor has heard your prayer's for a name for ourselves! There is no need for this senseless bickering anymore! No longer must you feel the unkind despise of being nameless!" He paused for a moment, to ensure that everyone was on the edge of their seats "NO LONGER ARE WE THE PEOPLE OF IOTOR! WE ARE NOW..."

A few more moments of suspense

**"THE PROCYON!"**

_**

* * *

**_

_-Insert Darth Vader's Theme-_

_(I believe it's also called the Imperial March)_


End file.
